


Family is as Family does

by zacklover24



Series: Family is whatever you want it to be [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 29,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jamie Frey the new scout for the all-female RED team. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. Watch as she fights BLU, learns to accept her new team, and try to forget why she was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jamie meets Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the TF2 fandom. I love the idea of the Female mercenary team. Here is my take on them. I am going to try my best with not making them cut outs of their counterparts. Also I do play the game so if I do get something wrong I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

I’m sorry ma, boys and dad. I’m sorry I had to lie to all nine of you about this job I was given. I hope you can forgive me. I am. sitting in a plane watching as it made it’s descent to the land below us. 

“We are now making our descent into the New Mexico airport. Passengers are advised to gather any and all carry- ons, and welcome to New Mexico. It is Saturday July 11, noon, and it is a bombing 70°F out,” the cherry male flight attended tells us. I was a long ways from Boston, but after what I did. It was best I got out of town.   
When the plane finally landed, we got off.   
I was carrying my carry on hopping that the person coming to get me would wait long enough to help me get the rest of my stuff. I wasn’t all too sure on this job. The woman was very vague. I going to be part of a nine women team whose skills her boss was looking for. And my class was scout? I had been mulling over that and the packet she had given me, and it was just plain crazy. I had never heard of The Badlands, New Mexico, up until now. And to fight in some war I knew nothing about, but it was better than the alternative. 

I had finally gotten out of the tunnel looking for someone, and there she was, ma.   
She was standing off to the side of the waiting area holding a sign that read ‘Jamie Frey.’ She was taller than me and she had medium caramel brown hair that was cut short and messy, and thin almond blue eyes. She had toffee tanned skin. Ma, from what I could make out from under her clothing, she had some muscle tone going on but was lean. 

So opposite compare to me. I had next to no muscle. And speaking of clothes, ma? She had on a a snowflake design Tunic shirt with Capri shorts and platform boots. That wasn’t the best part about her, on her right leg going from her ankle to her knee was a black and red snake tattoo twisting its way up. Around her neck were six teeth hanging from a black cord. I couldn’t tell what animal they came from, but I knew they were from two different animals. The four at each end were short, and were shaped like a triangle while the two in the middle were long and curved. She must have saw me staring and smiled, showing off her white teeth. She set the sign down, and strolled over to me.

“You Jamie?” She asks in a thick Australian accent. . 

“Yes that me.” I tell her in my Boston accent. She was sizing me up, I could tell by the way she was looking me over. I knew I wasn’t as tall as her. Hell ma, I only came up to her shoulder. My black hair with blonde highlights was tied up in a messy ponytail. My round green eyes were trying to look everywhere but to meet her eyes. I knew I had bronze tanned skin compared to her toffee tan, and my clothes were a dark grey tank top and a denim skirt. And top it off, I was wearing my ankle boots. And in my right ear was a sterling silver butterfly cuff earring. 

“Well, welcome mate, that’s not all your stuff yea?” She asks me. 

“No, I have a few more bags coming off the plane.” I tell her, 

“Good, let’s go then.” She says walking off, “You coming?” 

“Yes Madame.” I tell her, catching up to her. 

“Shit kid, you don’t have to call me that.” She says giving me a look. 

“Right, sorry.” I was so nervous to ask what her name was, ma. The two of us went down to baggage claim, just as my stuff was coming off. 

“How many?” She asks me 

“What?” I ask her shifting my carry on.

“How many bags?” She asks again sounding a bite annoyed with me. 

“Oh ummm five.” I tell her 

“Right.” She mutters, rubbing the back her neck and on her wrist was a light brown snake. She stalked up to baggage claim and found all five of my bags and came back over. 

“How did you know?” I ask her 

“Matching set. Now come on, we have a three hour drive back to base.” She says leaving me two bags and leaving.   
Three hour drive to base? Fuck.   
She didn’t say a word as we went to the parking lot. She stopped in front of a red jeep wrangler. Again ma, she didn’t say anything. She put my stuff in the back and went to the driver seat, and I followed, after I put my stuff away. She was sitting there with a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses waiting for me.   
Once we were free of the airport and stopped at a red light, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Do you mind?” She asks before lighting it up. 

“No, go ahead.” I tell her

“Thanks.” She says lighting up. Soon the jeep smelled of maple, just as the light changed. We drove in silence, okay not silence. She had the radio on as she smoked. 

“Can I ask you something?” I ask playing with my skirt. 

“You just did love.” She says inhaling some of the smoke. 

“What? Never mind, you never gave me your name.” I tell her, watching as she tapped the end of the cigarette out the window.

“I know. Listen kid, how old are you?” She asks me, keeping an eye on the road. 

“Eighteen, why?” What an odd and out of the blue thing to ask me. 

“Fuck, just a kid, why did they do this?” She mutters puffing out the smoke, “Look kid, do you even know what kind of hell you signed up for?” 

“All I was told was that I was part of some kind of war, and I was joining of team of nine. And this company needed someone with my skills.” I tell her. She gave me a sideways look, and took in a long drag of her smoke. 

“Tell me kid, what is your class? You tell me your class, and I’ll tell you mine and my name,” she tells me 

“Scout. They put me on as a scout.” I tell her. She let out a bark of laughter.

“You, a scout? No fucking way? All right.” She says smirking as she took another hit.

“Hey, your name and class.” I tell her. 

“Hmm? Oh yea. Name’s Steph. I’m the sniper.” She tells me. Sniper, this girl was a sniper. 

“Yea I know. I don’t look one, but I am. Listen Jamie, sit back and reread that packet you were given till me get to base. When we get there, be ready.” She warns me, stamping out the cancer stick. 

“Ready for what?” I ask her. Steph didn’t answer me, just smirked. 

“You’ll see. How are you with birds?” She asks?

“Okay I guess, why?” I ask her 

“Oh, nothing.” She says putting all of her attention into driving.

End of line


	2. Jamie meets Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the RED medic, chapter has been edited.

The next two hours were spent in somewhat silence, I am only saying somewhat because Steph would change the radio channel every time a song came on that she hated. About two hours into our trip we had to stop for gas, Steph saying something about John not topping of the gas tank. After she came out from paying, she tossed me a bottle of soda and we were off again. 

The last hour I spent staring at the water that came off the plastic bottle. What was it about this job that she would ask about my age? I wondered how long she had been out here. Long enough it seemed to get the muscle she had on her arms. 

“Well Jamie, welcome to RED base.” She tells me as she pulled into an impressively huge base. The base stood out against the sand that was around us. And it seemed to be the only thing around for twenty miles. The base seemed to be made of three levels. All in a light brown and white color. As we were pulling up to it, my eye caught sight of a red and white camper van with a red and white awning above it. We soon passed that and came to a garage. Inside was a red ford pickup truck and six, count it, six motorcycles lined up. Each bike was red with silver chrome on it. 

“All right everyone out.” Steph grunts,turning the car off. 

“Right.” I tell her grabbing my bag and soda. 

“Here.” She grunts tossing me two of the bags as she picked up the last three, I took note that before she went in she took off her shoes. 

“All right, welcome to the ground floor. Here is a list of the following stuff you will find on this level. You will find the garage, the infirmary, Bonnie and Delilah’s workshops, Intel room, respawn, supply, locker room and the gym,” she says walking down the long hall. All the doors had labels on them, which was good. Steph arrived at the elevator, got in and I followed, she pressed the two button. 

“All right, first floor has the following, the rec room which has the pool table, dart broad, the poker table and a few gaming systems. The living room, the dining room, the library, and Jean’s smoking room and the laundry room. Don’t go in Jean’s smoking room. Second floor has the bedrooms and bathrooms.” She explains 

“Seems simple.” I tell her. 

“Simple is what we aim for. All the bedrooms have our names on them. Each Sunday you will be given a chore. Don’t worry, its simple stuff. For example, you will be asked to cook dinner on a certain day. All laundry is done on Saturday. Put all your dirty clothes in the cloth hamper in your room. Write your name on all your clothes.   
In your closet you will find your uniform. You must wear it Monday through Friday when we are fighting BLU team. On the weekends, you can wear whatever you want. Let me see, oh right, breakfast is served at seven, the matches start at nine. You will make your own lunch before the match. During the week, dinner is served at six and on the weekends it is served at five. You got it?” She explains. That was a lot to take in.

“Yea I guess so.” I tell her as we walked down the hall. It was lined with eleven doors. She was right about the names. Delilah, John, Bonnie, Jean, Pyro, Fredda, Tasha, and Jamie. Wait, that was only eight, there were nine of us plus the three bathrooms. 

“Umm, where is your room?” I ask as we stopped in front of my room. 

“I sleep in the van parked out front. Okay, look here is your room. Put your shit down and head down to the infirmary. You remember where that is?” She asks me setting my bags down. 

“Yes, ground floor.” I tell her. 

“Good girl. See yea at dinner.” She says leaving me alone. In the keyhole of the door was my room key. I turned it and went in. 

The room was small with beige walls, the floor had white tiles on it, no rug. Hanging from the ceiling was a light with fan on it.   
There was single twin sized bed with plain white sheets and a single pillow. Next to the bed on the right side was a table with a lamp and alarm clock. A single oak dresser lay on the left while the closet was at the end of the bed. Under the single window was a desk and a chair. I put my stuff on the bed. As much as I wanted to unpack, it was time to bite the bullet and go see the doctor.

I really wasn’t sure what to expect when I arrived, but the sounds of the cello playing wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t playing when I arrived here with Steph. I knocked on the door and the music stopped.

“This better be good.” A female voice with a German accent yells, followed by a rustlings sound. 

“I can come back.” I say coming in. 

“You’re Jamie Frey?” She asks me looking crossed. 

The doctor was a young woman. She was a little taller than me with mocha golden brown hair that she had up in a bun. She had rounded ala mode smoky quartz eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. She, like Steph, had toffee tanned skin, but unlike Steph, she was a little fluffy in the middle. Also, unlike Steph, she was dressed in a pair of gray dress pants and matching shoes. A white dress shirt that was tucked into the pants, with a waistcoat and a red tie. On her head was a small dove. 

“Yes, and you are?” I ask feeling nervous.

“Dr. Fredda Woffle, medic for RED team. Now sit, bitte.” She says patting the exam table and gathering up medical supplies. 

“I can come back.” I tell her rubbing my arm and sitting on the table. 

“No, sit we can do this now.” She says, right, no way of getting out of this. As I sat on the table I started playing with my hands.

“We are going to do a basic exam. I will be taking blood, checking blood pressure, checking you’re reflects, head and neck exam, Abdominal Exam, Dermatological Exam a breast exam and Pelvic exam.” Fredda tell me. 

“That seems like a lot.” I tell her as she snapped on a pair of gloves. 

“It won’t take long.” She tells me smiling.

End of line


	3. Jamie meets the Engineer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the engineer, it has been edited.

“And, we are done kaninchen.” Fredda tells me drawing the last of the blood from my arm. 

“You sure you got enough blood?” I ask as she puts a white piece of gauze and tape on my arm. 

“Yes I think so, this should hook you up to respawn.” She tells me smiling at the vile of blood. 

“Re what?” I ask her watching the bird on her head let out a coo as Fredda moved her head. Fredda let out a groan. 

“Did you not read the packet?” She asks storing the blood. Silence filled the air, and “I will take that as a no. You see dear, kaninchen we do not die out here, no, when we are killed we go through respawn. The system resets us back to what we were before our death.”

"So I can’t die?” I ask her sounding a little better knowing that. 

“Basically yea.” A new female voice says. This one had a thick Texas accent I want to say.

“Delilah, right on time.” Fredda says.   
This Delilah was leaning against the doorframe. Like Fredda, she had toffee tanned skin and like Fredda, she was also a little fluffy, she has blonde hair with caramel highlights that was up in a loose ponytail. She had rounded sky blue eyes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of crumpled jeans and a pair of new Chelsea boots. Around her neck were a pair of wielding goggles. Delilah pushed off the frame and came over to us. I could see that she was short.

“You must be Jamie, names Delilah Conagher I’m the engineer. Hey, that rhythm.” She tells me and says to the bird on Fredda head. 

“You’re early my die Katze.” Fredda tells Delilah, Delilah shrugged and cooed at the bird on the others head.

“I know but I figured that you were done honey, so ready to leave?” Delilah asks me smiling. 

“Yea, sure.” I tell her hopping off the bed.

“Fine go, we will talk more later.” Fredda tells the blonde. 

“Good bye Fr.” Delilah says taking my hand and leaving. Once we were free of that area, Delilah let go of my hand, “All right sugar, did Steph tell you anything about your weapons, or did you read about them in the packet?” 

“No.” I tell her meekly. Delilah let out a string of curses, as we moved down to a room marked supply. 

“Why do they even give you it, if you’re not going to read it?” She asks, pushing me into the room, “Listen sugar, you’re a scout, so your gear is simple. You will be given a Scattergun, a Pistol, and a Bat.   
And before you even ask, a scattergun is a short, double-barreled lever-action shotgun with a wooden handle and fore grip.” Delilah explains. That was nice of her to explain. 

Supply was a large gray room with weapons of all kinds lining the walls. Delilah walked over to a section that was marked ‘Scout’ 

“My gear?” I ask looking at the shot guns, pistols and bats. 

“Yup, you can pick and choose which ones you want before the match, it doesn’t matter which you use. Now what do you remember about Bonk! Atomic Punch?” She asks me. I was looking over my bats, so many to pick from, so the question caught me off guard. 

“You mean the energy drink? What is the slogan again ‘Bonk! Is fulla radiation, which as we all know, is pretty great for givin' people superpowers.’ Why would they put that in my packet?” I ask her. Delilah gave me a soft chuckle

“Oh sugar, if you drink that during a match you will be invulnerable for 8 seconds. I hope you like cherry flavor.” She explains. 

“Wait, are you serious?” I ask her taken back by what she told me

“It’s the truth sugar, one can per match. Now did Steph give you a tour or did she dump you at your room?” 

“Dump me at my room.” I tell her,

“Good that means I can give you a quick tour before dinner.” She says grabbing my hand again.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaninchen-Rabbit  
> die Katze-cat


	4. Jamie meets Solider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Meets the solider. Edited

Delilah was very thorough on her tour of the base. We went top to bottom and then bottom to top. I guess she was trying to make sure I knew where we were going.   
We were heading to the living room. The living room was small. It had a single brown leather couch that was in the shape of an L, two matching recliners a single flat screen TV. Above the TV was a black and white clock. A wooden coffee table with a rug under it and set of lights. Each light had a fan and no dust on the blades. They were hanging down from the ceiling. Next to the TV was a small book case. 

“DELILAH!” a loud female voice booms 

“Yes John.” Delilah responds very calmly. 

John as it turned it was a woman. She was taller than me and Delilah, and had honey tanned skin. She had short light chestnut brown hair that reminded me of an army haircut, and a pair of chestnut brown hooded eyes. John was dressed in a red and brown tank and pair of jeans and a pair of old converse. And Ma, did she have muscles on her arms, legs, and chest. She wasn’t too buff but not skinny either. 

“Where have you been?” She demands marching up to Delilah, a pair of silver dog tags swung around her neck as she walked. 

“Showing the new girl around. Jamie, meet John Doe, our solider.” Delilah introduces us. 

“Hi there.” I squeak out trying to hide behind Delilah. 

“You sure this little cupcake is our new scout?” John asks Delilah checking me out.

“Pretty sure, the boss handpicked her.” Delilah spoke still being very clam about this. 

“Humph she wouldn’t last a single day. Do you even know what you’re in for cupcake?” John asks me 

“No sir.” I tell her feeling the need to back up and away from John. 

“See De, she won’t last a day or a single a match. She is weak and will chicken out before the match even gets starts.” John bellows out to me and Delilah. Delilah just stood there crossing her arms over her chest and gave John a stern look.

“Now John, we don’t know that, Jamie could and can be a good part of our team. Just give the girl a chance.” Delilah tells John in a stern voice which reminded me of you, Ma.

“But De.” John starts to whine, moving back a little. 

“No whining John Doe. Now why in the name of the good lord where you yelling for me?” Delilah asks the other female. John grew a little blush on her face and rubbed the back of her neck.

“It’s a bite embarrassing I guess. You told me that you would be in your workshop till dinner and I was wondering if you could, you know.” John tells her rubbing her left leg. 

“Is your leg troubling you again?” Delilah inquires. 

“Well maybe a little, but I was hoping you could look at it.” She mumbles stilling rubbing her leg. Delilah shook her head and let out a small snort as she did. 

“John Doe, you know I would look at it if you just waited.” Delilah tells the brunette 

“I know, but you told me.” John starts her blush growing as she talked. 

“But nothing John, now why don’t you go and relax while I finish up my tour. What do you say Jamie?” 

“Oh, you’re talking to me?” I ask the blonde

“Yes she is, now De, I will let you do that and I will meet you in your workshop.” John says walking off limping. John was limping? Why would she need to see Delilah about that? Seemed odd, off if you asked me. 

“Don’t worry about old John she is more bark then bit, trust me on this. “Delilah mumble sighing.

“Is she always that high strung?” I ask Delilah 

“No, no, she is just worried about you.” She tells me 

“Me? Why me?” I ask her 

“You’re the new girl that’s why, and Monday that is going to be interesting.” She mumbles again.

End of line


	5. Jamie meets Pyro and Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Pyro and Tasha, this chapter has been edited.

After Delilah left to take care of John she suggested that I go up to my room, unpack and see how my uniform fits. Taking her advice I went back up to my room, only to see something odd. Standing outside of my room was someone in a red fireproof suit and a black gas mask holding a white board. 

“Ummm can I help you?” I ask this person rubbing the back of my neck. The person in the gas mask nodded and wrote on the board. 

‘Hi I’m pyro welcome to the team.’ This was pyro, 

“Hi pyro I’m Jamie nice to meet you.” I say.

‘Nice to meet you as well, were you going to try on your uniform?’ 

“Yea Delilah suggested that I do that, why?” I ask him? Her? They? 

‘There might be some stuff that you don’t know about, I can help you.’ They offered. That seemed to fit for now, 

“Only if you’re not busy.” I tell them 

‘I’m not, come on.’ This was sweet of them. I let Pyro into my room and they went right to closet not before writing something on the broad. 

‘You know you can decorate your room to however you want.’ 

“Wait really?” I ask them

‘Yup, any way you want.’ They say opening the closet. Inside the closet were pairs of red shirts, white undershirts, tan pants, a black baseball cap, a black and yellow headset, and pairs of black and white cleats. 

“Is this all?” I ask them, Pyro shock their head no and ran over to the dresser pulling out a roll of white bandages and socks. “I don’t know how to wrap my hands.” I admit. Pyro put the items away. 

‘That’s okay Tasha our heavy can teach you, she was a pro boxer. Wait have you meet Tasha yet?’ Pyro asks me 

“No not yet.” I tell them.

‘Time to go meet our heavy.’ They says running over to me and grabbing my hand. Pyro dragged me back down to the dining room.

The dining room had the same dull gray walls like the rest of the base, the floor was made out of black titles. On the wall in the room was a medium sized Roman numeral wall clock. In the center of the room was long metal table with nine chairs placed around it. On the table were two sets of salt and pepper shakers. On the other side of the room were set of saloon doors. 

“Come on Tasha all I want is my Arizona ice tea.” I heard Steph whine

“Net, put shoes on then come in.” A female Russian voice responds. 

“Tasha love.” Steph says trying again.

“The answer is net.” I pecked around the corner to see Steph, she was sitting on one of the four beat up bar stools. She had her arms crossed on the counter top and she was pouting. Pyro grabbed my hand and shoved me into the kitchen, 

The kitchen was a little nicer. To my right when I enter was a stove and oven, to the right and left of the stove were marble counter tops. Under and above the counter tops were set of cabinets. And in between the counter and cabinets were drawers with brass handles.

On the left of the stove was silver looking refrigerator, following that were more cabinets. On my left was a sink, dishwasher and microwave and counter top above each of those were more cabinets it seemed that they were all made of same wood. The counter top hosted a small white toaster and one of those single serving coffee markers. On the wall above the counter was white clock with a red tea pot behind the hands. 

And standing in front of the counter talking to Steph was one tall young woman. She had to be taller than Steph, she had platinum ash blonde hair, and the sides had been shaved off leaving the middle alone. It looked short in the front but in the back I can see that she had it in a small ponytail. She had a set of green hooded eyes. She wore auburn graphic tee and skinny jeans and pair of holey combat boots. She like everyone else I had meet had toffee tanned skin, but Ma she was ripped. Like pyro said she had the body of a pro boxer. 

“Hey Jamie you settling in?” Steph asks me from her spot. 

“I guess so, hi you must Tasha?” I ask holding out my hand. Tasha looked me over and then she looked at Steph. Who gave Tasha a nod? She set down the knife she was using and punched me on the arm hard. I had to bite my lip in order not to scream. 

“Da I am Tasha nice to meet you.” She tells me smilin cracking her knuckles.

“What the hell?” I gasp rubbing my arm that was going to bruise. 

“It is how I say hello.” She tells me going to the freezer and pulling out an ice pack and a can of ice tea. 

“Little хитрец should learn to wear shoes around base.” Tasha tells Steph giving her the can. 

“What’s the fun in that?” She asks getting of the stool.

“For you, what can I do for you?” Tasha asks me while handing me the ice pack.

“Pyro told me you know how to wrap your hands, could you teach me?” I ask putting the ice pack on my arm.

“But of course, but now Tasha is making dinner for team go and sit with хитрец and волк dinner will be ready soon.” She tells me pushing me and Pyro out of the kitchen. What was she calling Steph and Pyro? Steph was sitting in one of the chairs sipping her tea and offered for me to sit across from her.   
This team was very interesting so far.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> лиса- Fox  
> волк-wolf  
> Pyro is mute.


	6. Jamie meets Demo and Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Demo and Spy. Chapter has been edited.

“So how are you liking the team so far?” Steph asks me as she played with her necklace. 

“Umm they’re okay I guess.” I guess applying more pressure to my arm. 

‘Who have you meet so?’ Pyro asks me 

“I have met, you, Steph, Tasha, Fredda, John and Delilah.” I recount to them

“Bonnie and Jean.” She mutters as she picks up her drink. 

“Who are Bonnie and Jean?” I ask them. 

‘Bonnie is our demo and Jean is our spy.’ Pyro tells me. 

“Hmm both are good, but hey do you smell that?” Steph asks, as the strong smell of alcohol filled the room. 

“Good evening lasses.” A female voice with a thick Scottish accent says bursting into the room. 

“Evening Bonnie.” Steph greets. Bonnie had be half the height of Tasha, she had nice muscular build not as muscular as Tasha or John. But there was defined muscle, Ma she had medium colored skin with warm undertones. She had chocolate brown hair that was braided into a Mohawk, she had pair of soft gray rounded almond eyes she had on loose button up shirt with slacks with peacock feather hairpin with asymmetrical tights and flats. And in her hand was bottle of booze. 

“This little girl is our new scout?” Bonnie asks coming up to me. She smelled like had bathed in the alcohol. 

“That I am nice to meet you. You’re Bonnie the demo?” I say trying not letting the smell of booze get to me. 

“You feeling alright?” She ask sitting down next to me. Shit the smell must have gotten to me. 

“You smell of alcohol.” Steph says in a bored tone as she sipped her drink,

“Ah, not use to smell?” Bonnie asks me as she took a sip from her bottle. 

“Clearly she’s not.” A new voice says. It was female and it had a French accent. 

“Jean you came out of your room I see.” Bonnie says smiling. 

“I wanted to see the new girl.” Jean says appearing out of thin air. Jean was about the same height as Steph as far as I could see, she had on red head scarf and a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a light red shirt with a soft grey vest tucked into a black miniskirt. And she was wearing a pair of scruffy Chelsea boots. And in her hand was a cigarette with the smell of rum coming off of it. 

“She’s turning green should we call for a medic?” Jean asks blowing out smoke into my face, and I began to cough. Was I turning green, shit?

“Knock it off Jean.” Steph says casting the other the evil eye, “Bonnie go sit somewhere else.” 

“Aye sorry lass, you’ll get used to it.” Bonnie says moving her seat.

“The poor little lapin will have to get used to it. Will she even make it on Monday?” Jean asks blowing smoke into my face. I coughed a little and tried to blow the smoke out of my face. 

“Jean.” Steph barks getting ready to get out of her seat. 

“As you wish.” Jean says leaving me alone. 

‘Now you’ve meet everyone.’ Pyro tells me 

“That’s everyone?” I ask them 

‘Yup all nine of us, welcome to RED team.’

End of line


	7. Jamie meets her first match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes, I am so sorry. But I think I got all the important parts down. Chapter has been edited.

I was putting on the last parts of my uniform, Steph had told me that I didn’t need to tuck my pants into my socks, so I didn’t. I checked myself in the mirror that was hanging on the back of my door, the shirts the pants, the shoes all fit and the hat fit nice and the headset was cool. I was looking at my hands they were curved in white bandages from wrist to hand, Tasha had been nice to show me how to wrap them. But what to do with my hair?

“Fuck it.” I mutter grabbing my bag and leaving my room. The rest of the team was in the dining room dressed for the day, 

“Morning little jay.” Steph greets taking sip form her coffee cup. 

“Morning team.” I say sitting down and pouring myself some cereal and milk. 

“Not going to do anything your hair?” John asks me. I was still confused on how she was going to see out of that oversized helmet she had on.

“I couldn’t think of anything.” I tell her. Delilah had her hair in a crown braid, Fredda had her hair in a bun with brass feather pins sticking out of it, while Bonnie still had her hair in Mohawk braid and Tasha was in a ponytail. 

“Maybe I can help.” Steph says setting her cup down, she walked to me and took her gloves off then I felt her wet hands in my hair. She was using her spit to braid my hair. Gross. 

“There, one French braid.” She tells me.

“Gee thanks.” I say as I shudder. After breakfast, the team and I went to supply. 

“Any tips?” I ask my team looking over my gear.

“Go with the basics.” Tasha tell me lifting a mini gun off the wall like it was nothing. 

“Basics?” I ask her looking at the basic scattergun, pistol and bat. 

“Scattergun, pistol and bat. Take those three till you get use to them.” Delilah tells me taking down a shot gun that was large pump-action coach gun-style shotgun with a wooden stock and ornate engravings on the metal receiver, to which a team-colored cylindrical capacitor with an antenna is attached. Delilah told me that it was called the gun Frontier Justice. Basics got it. 

“Just be careful little jay.” Steph tell me putting a knife sideways on her belt. 

“Got it Steph.” I say following her. 

As we were going to the tunnel I kept taking deep breaths,

“Deep breaths.” Fredda tells me patting me on the shoulder. 

“3, 2, and 1, the control point is enabled.” the administer yells over the speakers. And we were off, Steph ran ahead of us, while Delilah was off setting up and it was chaos. There were sounds of gun shots, screaming and yelling. The air smelled of gunpowder, blood and sweat. 

“Jamie, keep an eye out.” John tells me firing off her rocket launcher as she ran by. Keep my eye out for what? 

I ran towards the fighting, listening to the sounds of yelling and bullets whizzing by me. Tasha was at the control point firing her mini gun off at the other team’s demo. 

“Sentry going up.” Delilah yells the sounds of a sentry going off and the sounds of it firing off. 

“JAMIE GO HELP TASHA!” Delilah yells at me shooting at the other team. 

“Got it.” I yell going to the point and firing off my gun at the other team’s scout. The gun’s kick out knocked me back just enough to see the other scout go down. Blood poured out of the wounds and staining the sand under her. I stood there a second taking it all in. 

“Jamie come here now.” Tasha yells over the roar of her gun. It was scary seeing her body disappear, I was getting ready to go to the point when I heard a body drop behind me. It was the BLU heavy and she had bullet in her head. 

“Looks you like you have an angel.” Bonnie tells me pulling onto the point. 

“Steph did that?” As we stood there on the point. She was that good? Holy fuck. 

“Aye she, ain’t our sniper for nothing.” Bonnie tells me as the boss told us that we had control over the point. “One down two to go.” Bonnie yells shooting sticky bombs on the entrance. 

“Two more?” I ask her feeling dizzy. 

“Yes come now.” Tasha tells us leaving the room. We had taken the second point. I was shooting at the enemy engineer, when my world turned black.

End of line


	8. Jamie meets respawn and scars

I woke to a pain on my neck. Everything around me was spinning and I felt a little woozy.

“Welcome back little jay.” I hear Steph say lighting up. One thing that I like about Steph uniform is that it almost like mine, the only differences were that hat she had on that had teeth on the band, pair of brown fingerless gloves, a watch on her right wrist a brown and black vest with six bullets on each side of the breasts and yellow sunglasses.

“What was that?” I ask rubbing the back of my neck. 

“That dear little jay was A) a spy that back stabbed you and B) that was respawn you’re feeling a little woozy right?” She asks puffing out smoke 

“Yea a little.” I tell her shaking my head.

“I got the trick for that.” She says pulling out a water bottle and tossing it to me. 

“Thanks.” I say taking a sip from it tasted like ice tea? Okay… then. 

“It’s a real trip from hell.” She mutters blowing out smoke as she leaned against the wall.

“A real trip so did I die?” I ask her 

“In a way you did but then in another way you didn’t.” She explains to me, “Come on we still have more fighting to do.” 

“Right, and thanks.” I tell her as she picked up her gun

“Thanks for what?” She asks 

“For killing the heavy.” I tell her 

“Yea no biggie, now come on.” 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur fighting dying and winning. When five came we were done with the day. 

“Man what a day!” Bonnie yells undressing and drinking from the bottle in her hand. 

“We kicked tiny BLU babies.” Tasha cheers tossing off her shirt. 

“It was a good day indeed mates.” Steph says hanging up her hat and vest and peeling off her shirts. 

Ma, Steph body it was a sight. She had thin scars littering her torso. Bu that wasn’t the worst part, spanning from under left breast to her hip was large bite scar. On her right hip was a copper colored snake eating itself, on her right shoulder was black and yellow snake choking the sniper emblem. Ma, Steph wasn't the only one with scars they all did. Thin and long scars littering their bodies. Was this my fate as well? 

“You all right kaninchen?” Fredda asks me her tie undone and shirt untucked. 

“Yea it’s just eight have scars upon scars and I have nothing.” I tell her taking off my shirt.

“Give it time cupcake.” John tells me, “These are respawn scars.” 

“I thought respawn fixed up good as new?” I ask her very confused.

“It does but that doesn’t mean it won’t leave some scars.” Delilah tells me peeling off her overalls. 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Steph says putting on a pair of workout shorts and a bikini top. 

“Where are you going?” I ask her 

“After match yoga.” She tells me 

“Don’t forget you’re making dinner.” Jean tells her heading to the showers 

“I know I know.” She says leaving.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my sniper has a scar on her hip and a couple more tattoos. Kudos to any one who can guess the snakes on her hip, shoulder leg and wrist. Hint they are not found in America. Chapter has been edited.


	9. Interlude Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude time, nine members of RED team, time to learn where they came from. Chapter has been edited

I wasn’t always the RED sniper. I used to live in Australia with my grandparents and dad. My grandparents owned a cattle farm, it was a nice little farm, all sorts of livestock on it. We lived in the middle of nowhere, the closest city was a good hour away. But it was still a good life I guess. Dad was hunter and tour guide. He would give tours around the outback and he also taught me how to shoot a gun when I was a kid. 

When I was fifteen, my dad died in a car accident. My grandmother told me he went to America to find some job that he heard about. On his way he was killed. They never talked about it, never wanted to. Three years year I was going to school in Sydney studying animal behavior, when she found me. 

“Excuse me are you Stephanie Mundy?” She asks stopping me on my way to school. 

“That depends.” I tell her, she had black hair that she was keeping up in a bun with green blue eyes with a pair of glasses in front of them. She wore a purple and white shirt and a long purple skirt and dress shoes and she had a briefcase. 

“I’m Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries. And we want to hire you.” She tells me. Hire me? Hire me for what? 

“Hire me for what?” I ask confused. 

“Hire you to work for us, we found out about your excellent marksmanship skills.” She says smiling. I was pretty good with a gun, rifle, shotgun, pistol hell even a bow. But a job based around that? Sounded too good. 

“Look, Pauling was it? I don’t know what type of job you’re offering but I am not interested.” I tell her walking away.

“It’s shame if your grandparents lost that farm of theirs.” She mutters out like it was a normal thing to say. 

“How do you know that?” I ask her, sure I knew they had issues with debt but loose the farm? They couldn’t, could they?

“My company has many connections, we can help you and in a way them.” She explains. 

“Like what?” I ask her. 

“The type that can help your family keep its farm, all you have to do is point and shoot.” She says opening her briefcase and pulling out a thick looking packet from it. “Here is all the basic information you will need to know, if you are interested just give me a call.” She says giving me the packet and leaving. 

“Ummm thanks.” I tell her looking at, the front of the packet read ‘RED Sniper information.’ If this job could help out my family why shouldn’t take it?

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone watched https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyjTDiNWT0k this yet? If not good, it is funny.


	10. Jamie meets Shopping

“JAMIE!” I heard someone yell and then the covers that I tucked around me were pulled off, 

“What?” I ask groggily trying to find the source of the voice. 

‘Meow.’ Looking to my left I saw a gray American shorthair

“What? Liberty did you wake me?” I ask sitting up cat looked hurt and jumped off the bed and left my room. 

“Sorry love that was me.” And then the smell of maple hit me, looking over my shoulder 

“Steph what are you doing in my room?” I ask rubbing my eyes 

“Food shopping love, get dressed eat and meet me at the truck.” She orders me leaving, 

Well Ma, it has been a month since I started working here. And I guess my team was cool, everyone on my team knew their place compared to me. And sometimes I thought they were crazy. Well maybe crazy was wrong, was creatures of habits a better word? Yes it is. I will explain, before everyone’s mission Steph and John would run for five miles. I would to, and you know what ma? John’s left leg from the knee down is fake. She told me that she lost it before coming to the Badlands, and that is all she told me. I could tell it hurt her to talk about it. 

But back to what I was saying Steph will do yoga after every match in nothing but short shorts, and bikini top, John will play will with her cat liberty, De will play her guitar and sometimes Fredda will join in on her cello, but if not then Fredda can be found taking care of her birds or paperwork, Tasha can be found in the gym or with Fredda. Tasha is Fredda shadow on and off the field, Pyro loves to color it doesn’t matter what I noticed, they have even given me tips on what color to paint my room. A rose red. Bonnie can be found reading some book on monsters, I don’t get it either. And then Jean will be off on her own smoking or something don’t ask me what. 

I tossed on a black t-shirt and a pair of crumpled jeans and a pair of new heeled boots. Ma I didn’t even know if I was fitting in or not, I mean I guess I was. It was hard to tell with them. Steph was leaning up against the truck that belonged to Delilah. The six motorcycles all belonged Steph. Ma Steph was dressed in a champagne colored tee and shorts with her necklace and beach bag with heeled combat boots. Ma something you need to know about Steph is that she never wore shoes unless she had to. 

“All right little jay we have a lot to do today. Not only are we going to food shopping we are getting you a phone, paint for your room and anything you want to put on the walls.” She tells me climbing in. 

“Wait what?” I ask her getting in,” Why would you guys get me a phone and paint?” I ask as we drove off.

“Listen little jay as you noted we don’t always stay on base during the weekend so we need to keep in touch, and seeing as you haven’t done anything with your room yet we are going to get stuff for it. Now what color?” She asks me 

“Pyro said a rose red would look nice.” I tell her watching the sand pass us by. 

“I like rose red.” She mutters, “Rose red it is.” Okay? Why would she say that? 

We spent in an hour food shopping making sure we got everything, which was a little hard seeing as everyone handwriting was different. Didn’t I tell you Ma? Each week a pair of us would go to town and shop for the team, but during the week everyone would put a twenty or so in the envelope marked shopping and then write down on the list what they wanted. 

Once we got all the food we went to the phone store and got me as I phone six with an Otterbox symmetry series case in damson berry, and then paint. No brushes they were at base. 

“Hey is that a comic box store?” I ask as we passed by it the store was called ‘Geek yourself.’ 

“You want to go in?” She asks me no sound of judging in her voice. 

“Can we?” I ask her, how long has it been since I was here. 

“Sure if you want.” She tells me. I smiled and went in, the store had a dusty blue rug and a white ceiling with those ugly office lights on it. The front had the cashier that that vainly boxes, in the middle of the room were comic box holders, and the walls had vainly and pops lining it. In the back were posters, lots of them. In the window of the store were more displays and cut outs. They even had a music table and an area just for DC and marvel merch. 

“If you want a poster go.” Steph tells me picking up a Saxton Hale comic from the rack. I didn’t answer I made a bee line for the posters, I began to skim them but none caught my eye. Till I found the Batman arkham asylum poster I also found a Batman arkham city poster this one had Mr. Freeze on it, and a really wicked Avengers poster. Steph wasn’t rushing so I began to look at the funko pops, and they had the full Arkham asylum funko pops. 

“Holy hell yes.” I mutter reaching to garb the joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, I was just about to get batman when.

“Oops.” A guy says grabbing it from me.

“Hey I was about to take that.” I tell him shifting the stuff in my arms. 

“Come on you have how many and I have just this one you will live.” He says walking away. 

“Something wrong?” Steph asks walking up and pulling out a cigarette from the box. 

“Yea he took batman from me.” I tell her just as she took a drag from her cigarette. 

“Did he know?” She asks looking at the guy, the guy had to be older then Steph and a little taller but he wasn’t as buff as her. Hell he greasy hair and pale skin.

“It’s just one funko pop look at how many she has.” He tells Steph.

“Jamie why do you need that batman?” She asks me blowing out smoke from her mouth.

“He’s part of the arkham asylum set.” I tell her. Steph pulled out her smoke form her mouth and blew out some smoke.

“Listen mate, give me the batman and I will pay you for him.” She says sticking it back into her mouth and pulling out her wallet.

“Steph you don’t have to do that.” Not after all the money she spent on me all ready. 

“No it’s fine how much.” She asks him. The guy smiled at us.

“$20.” He says holding out his hand, 

“All right then.” She says pulling out a twenty and giving it to him and then got batman back for me. 

“Thank you.” He says about to walk away. 

“Not so fast.” She says in a very level voice, right before she punched him. “Pull shit like that again mate and it won’t be just your nose.” She warns. 

“You bitch.” He hisses grabbing his nose, one look from Steph and he was gone. Steph shock her head and took another drag from her smoke.

“Are these things worth it?” She asks picking up Harley Quinn with a mallet.

“Yea there fun to collect.” I tell her hugging the set to my chest. 

“All right then, I guess I will get for myself.” She tells me walking off. She didn’t have to ma. She didn’t have to get the Harley Quinn pop or break the guy’s nose. Nor did she have help get the paint for me room or the phone. Or help me paint my room. But she did. Why? 

When we got to base we painted my room the rose red and I was hanging up the posters when I heard a knock at my door.

“Hey bonnie what’s up?” I ask her 

“Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a bar with me, Steph, Tasha and Fredda.” She asks 

“I am not legally.” I tell her making sure the posters were straight. 

“Old enough to kill old enough to drink,” She mutters, “If you don’t want to go then she can say with Pyro, John, Delilah, and Jean.” 

“You know what yea I’ll go out with you.” I tell her. Bonnie beamed 

“Great we leave at eight.” 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the pop of Harley at Gamestop the other day. Chapter has been edited.


	11. Jamie meets Hang over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an interlude chapter of Fredda. Chapter has been edited.

Ma I was never going to drink again. Not in this life or the next one. Why would you want to? Last night, me, Fredda, Bonnie, Tasha and Steph went drinking. Steph got me a beer, like the one she and Fredda were drinking. Bonnie and Tasha however start doing shots. Ma I lost count of the number of shots they did last night. It was towards the end of the shots that Bonnie gave me one and told me down it. I looked over at the others who nodded. Bad idea. This was strong alcohol, after that shot things got hazy. 

Now, I was waking up with a hangover. Remind me to say sorry to all my brothers who ever had one. Groaning I woke to find myself tangled up in violet sheets? Wait what? As more sleep left my eyes I saw that this wasn’t my room it was too small and the bed was rounded. I could make out two storage cabinets and shelf, along with a window. In the shelves I could see an alarm clock, a small black lamp, a box of cigarettes and a lighter next to the clock was silver a picture frame? Sitting up I saw that I was still in my clothes from last night. Good. But back to the picture. 

The picture was of a man and a little girl. The man was tall and lanky, he had short dark brown hair, with a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses on his face, and he wore a pair of brown shorts and a white shirt. Next to him he had his arm around the shoulders of a little girl she had medium caramel brown hair and thin almond blue eyes she was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a light blue shirt. In her hand she had a small rat like animal it had brown fur with black strips and long and narrow head with a long snout and it was dead. 

In the background I could make out a farm house and barn. The girl was cute and she looked happy with this man. 

“Where am I?” I mutter noticing the curtain in the room, and the smell of banana and cinnamon. God I hope I wasn’t picked up by some creepy guy. 

Taking a deep breath I got out the bed and pushed the curtain aside the floor had a clean looking white rug. From what I could see there was a door that lead to the bathroom and a refrigerator and freezer in silver they seemed to be stacked on top of each other, that was behind a gray booth, hell there were two of them in the middle of was a wooden table. On the table was table was a set of white ceramic sugar and creamer and small blue sea glass table lamp. Above the table were two cabinets, and pair of shelf’s with a TV the wood in this place was a silver color. In any free stop on the shelf there were more pictures of the same girl. 

Across from the table and booth was a kitchen. It had a stainless steel sink above the sink were another set of cabinets, with a cabinet under it, with four drawers, a stove top with a water kettle on it, with a another drawer under it in between the stove and sink was a marble counter top. Above the stove was a white microwave, in back of the stove was a knives holder a few glass jars that had tea bags, instant coffee, some herb bottles, and a barn red ceramic teapot and couple of matching cups, and next to the stove was a coffee cup holder. 

In front of the oven was Steph she was dressed in a white pajama shorts and a gray tank top.

“Morning little jay there’s water and crackers on the table.” She tells me not looking up from what she was making. 

“Thanks Steph.” I moan rubbing my head, as I moved to the booth seats I saw that next to the door were a series of hooks that had Steph’s hat, a couple of bags and keys. Above the cab of the van was another bed. The bed has the same violet sheets and pillow cases and it was messy. Like Steph slept there last night. I sat down downing the water and crackers. 

“Sleep well?” She asks turning around with a pair of bowls with silver spoons in them. As she sat down I saw that the bowls had white mush in them with banana slices placed on top.

“Banana and cinnamon porridge like my grandma used to make.” She tells me digging in. I couldn’t the food looked like shit and, “Bathroom is behind you.” She tells me, I gave her a nod and vomited into her toilet. 

“Never again.” I moan into the toilet. 

“First time drinking?” She asks eating her breakfast 

“I am in pain.” I moan again upchucking, “Am I going to die?” 

“No sorry little jay.” She says getting up, she came in with me and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water, “Drink.” She orders. 

“Thanks.” I groan popping the pills into my mouth. 

“I will ask again first time drinking?” She asks leaning up against the wall. 

“How could you tell?” I ask feeling a little better

“A wild guess.” She says smirking at me. 

“Can I ask you a dumb question.” I ask propping myself against the toilet. 

“You can if you want.” 

“This is your van right?” I ask her not feeling the urge to empty out my stomach again. 

“Yea it is. Look you were really drunk last night I took you back to my place.” She explains looking at her left leg. 

“Hmm?” I ask, I never noticed till now that under the snake tattoo was another bite. This one wasn’t as big as the one on her hip and it looked a lot newer. “How?” I ask 

“Hmm? Oh the scar?” She asks tracing it with her fingers, “Tiger shark got me when I was fifteen.” 

“Ouch.” I tell her wincing and then feeling queasy again. 

“Need me to go get Fredda?” She asks me. 

“Would you mind?” I ask her feeling sick again. 

“No just don’t move.” She says leaving. 

“Where will I go?” I ask her moaning out. As I lay there trying not to feel sick to my stomach. The pictures in the van were all of Steph and who was that man with her? Her dad? Maybe they looked alike. I didn’t see a mom in any of pictures just her, her dad and I guess her grandparents. Single dad must have been tough. I let out another groan and vomited into the toilet, just as Fredda came in.

End of line


	12. Interlude Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering why Fredda joined? Chapter has been edited.

Long before I joined RED I was living in Berlin with my Vati. Many who knew him thought my Vati was a crazy man with a lust for blood. My Vati not like that at all he was Dr. Amalric Wolfe doctor by day, bird lover and single father by night. 

Vati never once in my life made me feel like I wasn’t loved. When I needed him he was there, for me. And when I was ten years old he gave me my doves. He was over joyed to find out that I was going to become a doctor like him. So much so that he took me on tours of the hospital that he worked at. He helped me study, gave me charts and at times hands on experience. 

Sadly though when I was fourteen my Vati vanished without a trance. No one knew where he went or if he had died. The only family I had left was my Vati’s mother, my Oma. She was a harsh woman, she made me get rid of my birds and forced me into learning the cello. Oma looked down at me becoming a doctor like my late Vati but I didn’t care. I studied and I was soon an intern. And one day she came into my life. 

I was sitting down in the cafeteria reading over medical journal, when I heard her.

“Dr. Wolfe?” She asks me, in a sweet voice. 

“Ja that is me.” I tell her looking up. This woman had raven black hair that she was keeping up in a tight bun cold blue eyes which had a pair of glasses in front of them. Her clothes were a purple and white shirt with a pencil skirt tan tights and black pumps. In her hands was a briefcase. “How can I help you?” 

“Oh yes how rude of me,” American by her voice, “I am Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries, and my boss would love to hire you on as her medic.” 

“Her what now sorry?” I ask very confused at what she just told me.

“My boss helps to run TF Industries a multibillionaire company she has kept her eye on you. Seeing as you are Dr. Wolfe daughter in all.” She praises me. Still that didn’t tell me the job. 

“I know I am but I am fine in the job I have now. Why would I leave it?” I ask her rising an eyebrow. 

“I am so glad you asked.” She tells me in a cherry voice as she pulled out a papers from her briefcase and gave them to me. Typed on the top in bold letters was my father’s name.

“What are these?!” I demand looking them over, numbers all large numbers in the thousands. 

“Gambling debts mostly, your father was gambler, he owned a lot of people a lot of money. It would be a shame if these got out.” She mutters looking at me.

“You wouldn’t.” I hiss at her, was this way Vati left? These debts of his? When Oma would drink she would rant and rave about money. I never understood what she meant but now I do.

“Wouldn’t I? You are a bright girl Dr. Wolfe and your father wasn’t such a good man now was he? Gambling so much that he racked debts in the thousands, doing back alley surgeries and such. If this information got out what they think of you?” She asks me, scheisse she was right. 

“What would you have me do?” I ask her feeling defatted. 

“Excellent,” She says pulling out a packet on it read ‘RED medic.’ “You can start by reading this packet we will be in touch Dr. Wolfe.” She tells me leaving me along with this shame on my families name and me.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vati- Dad  
> Oma- Grandmother  
> scheisse- Shit  
> This is not Pauling bashing, she just has different tactics for each member of the team that is all. Wolf fits for some reason.


	13. Jamie meets hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

“This is a very good lesson for you kaninchen.” Fredda scolds as she stitches up my hand.

“I’m sorry Fredda.” I tell her as she pulling the needle out of the gash on my palm.

“What I like to know kaninchen is what posed you to do such a thing? Hmm did you think it would be a good idea to throw the knife in the air and try to catch it?” She questions.

“I don’t know okay. I was just fooling around stop trying to be my ma.” I snap at her. Well ma I did something really dumb this time. I was making dinner for the team when I thought it would be a good idea to the throw the knife I was using in the air and try to catch it. And now here I am being patched up by Fredda.  
Fredda didn’t look at me she, just kept on stitching my hand up.

“You are right kaninchen I am not your Mutti, but I am your doctor.” She tells me cutting the thread. I let out a sigh as she let it go and get bandages for my hand

“What I don’t get is why you didn’t use Quick-Fix on me.” I ask her looking at how neat her stitch work is. Go Fredda. Fredda let out a sad laugh as she looked over at her desk,

“As my Vati once told me kaninchen, ‘Fredda if you are going to get hurt then, what did you learn from it?’” That was a good point, but before I could give her my answer. She grabbed the picture frame her desk. And came back over with a roll of bandages,

“What is a Vati?” I ask her as she handed me the frame the frame was silver and a little small.  
The picture inside was of Fredda she looked to be about ten years old, in her arms was a baby snow white dove. She was sitting on the lap of a man. They had the same brown eyes and brown hair and both had glasses on. The way he was dressed was the same way she was. Fredda was dressed in a pair of gray dress pants, and black dress shoes, a white work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a light brown waist coat and a red tie.

“Vati is the German word for dad, did you have one?” She asks me telling me to fork over my hand, so this man was her dad.

“Well I guess, I mean the man who lived with me and my brothers wasn’t really our dad.” I tell her putting the picture frame down.

“So a step father?” She asks me cutting the right length of bandages.

“Like I said I don’t know.” I tell her, “What is he like?”

“You mean what was he like, Vati vanished when I was fifteen and no he did not die we don’t think so. We never did find his body. Vati was a good man he was truly into his work, and yet he raised me by himself. Well not by himself he had my Oma.” She explains

“Oma?” I ask watching her wrap my hand.

“Grandmother, Oma didn’t like that I wanted to be a doctor, but Vati. He loved that I wanted to be like him. I told him right after that picture was taken. He would bring me to work with him all the time well when he could. He would show me around all the floors and explain to me how it all worked.”

“You looked up to him.” I ask her seeing her smile.

“He was my Vati of course I did, when I was little I use to wait up for him to come home. He would scold me and tell me ‘Fredda that is not a proper thing to do, now off to bed.’ Vati would get mad but he would tuck me in and tell me he loved me.” She explains, she was trying so hard not sound sad.

“You don’t think he’s dead do you?” I ask her.

“Vati was a lot of things but he would never leave me. My Oma took me in after he vanished; she was very harsh with me. Told me that I needed to get the idea of being a doctor out of my mind. But I didn’t. All done.” She says tapping the ends.

“Thanks Fredda.” I tell her

“Welcome kaninchen do try to be more careful.” She tells me. I was testing out my hand when a loud knock came from the door,

“Bitte?” Fredda answers placing the picture back on her desk.

“Голубка,” Tasha says coming in, “олень wanted me to tell you and воробей that dinner is ready.”

“Dank Tasha, come now kaninchen time to go see if De fixed dinner.” Fredda tells me. I nodded and hopped off the bed, and I didn’t miss the hopeful look that was in Tasha eyes as she watched Freda move. Fredda wasn’t the only one with a lot of hope in their heart.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Голубка- Dove  
> олень- Deer  
> воробей- Sparrow  
> Mutti- Mom


	14. Jamie meets sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, this chapter has been edited.

After dinner the team went their own ways. Fredda said she would be doing paperwork in her office, Tasha offered to keep her company. Fredda didn’t decline the offer. Jean said that she was going to be looking over the numbers from today’s battle, Steph mutter something about going out to her van. And like that me, John, Delilah, Bonnie, and Pyro were watching some movie. 

It was about an hour later when I didn’t feel like watching any more. I felt like I need to go for a walk. So I bid my teammates a good night and went for a walk. The smell of burning wood brought me to Steph’s van. She was sitting in one of two chairs with a beer in her hand.

“Hey little jay got bored?” She asks petting something in her lap. 

“Yea I guess so, do you mind?” I ask pointing to the other chair.

“Not at all.” She says patting the chair with her free hand, as I sat down I saw Liberty on her lap, “So what brings you out here little jay?” She asks while petting liberty 

“Got bored of the movie, why are you out here?” I ask her 

“I live here.” She tells me leaning back in the chair, “Lovey aren’t they?” 

“Hmm what is?” I ask also leaning back in my chair 

“The stars little jay, lovely.” She repeats, “Did you ever?” She was pointing to the sky 

“No I lived in the city it was rather hard to go star watching.” I tell her 

“Then I was spoiled brat.” She admits taking a sip from her beer.

“What do you mean?” I wonder what she meant by that, did it have to do with the picture I found in her bedroom.

“Back when I was ankle biter, my dad and I lived on a farm with my grandparents. We were in the middle of nowhere. I remember that the closet town was an hour away. When it got dark dad and I would star gaze, he use to tell him that if I was ever lost for whatever reason then I should find the North Star.” She rattles off looking somber as she talked,  
“I remember that right after I learned how to shoot he took me out to the middle of nowhere. He told me ‘Kit, today you’re going to shot something more than cans.’ I was so confused by that, we had to have been driving for a while when we found the animal I was going to kill. Poor thing didn’t see it coming, poor little Bandicoot. Dad told me to point and shot and I did.  
That poor little Bandicoot never saw me coming. Dad told me it was clean shot to. Little thing didn’t even feel it. It was the best day I ever had with him. He worked a lot he was guide and a hunter. I think it was some time after I killed the Bandicoot that he gave me this.” She tells me using her thumb to show off her necklace, even as she did that I could hear the sorrow in her voice. 

“When I asked what the teeth were he told me that they were four shark teeth and two croc. And he had the opposite four croc teeth and two shark teeth. Dad was great man, shit I’m crying?” She mutters setting her beer down on the sand, using the heel of palm she wiped away the tears that been pricking in her eyes. 

“He sounds great, what happened to him?” I ask her gently as she picked up her beer and began to pet the cat. 

“Died when I as fifteen.” She states, “He had gotten some job over from here in the states. We got a call telling us he had died in a car crash.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I never knew my dad, he was long gone.” I tell her pulling my legs into my chest. 

“So he banged you mum and left?” She asks giving me a sideways look

“Well yea, they all did. All my brothers dad’s up and left after the deed was done. Expect one my stepdad, though he wasn’t much a dad to me. He really doesn’t like me.” I tell her pulling my legs tighter to my chest. 

“Sorry little jay, if it helps my mum dumped me off on my dad after I was born.” She tells me as those it was simplest thing in the world. 

“Why do I feel like this?” I ask her as tears began to form in my eyes 

“You’re sad little jay we all feel it, we just learn to how to handle it.” She tells me. 

End of line


	15. Jamie meets Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone this chapter has been edited.

“And this is my room.” I tell the person over Skype, 

“Not bad little sister not bad at all.” The person says.   
Ma my room had changed a lot since I painted it, the walls were now rose red color along with the posters I got at ‘Geek yourself’ I also gotten myself a few new ones, such as a ‘Hobbit battle of Five armies one, a Red Sox’s one, some Five Nights at Freddy’s posters, and a few more. 

My dresser had the funko pops, plus a few more such as the saw doll, Smaug, and a walker. My room now hosted a rug and a red galaxy bed sheets on the bed. And on my wall above my head was a Five Nights at Freddy wall clock. On my desk were several books along with a desk lamp, and next to the desk was waste basket. I was on Skype with my brother nick. Nick had short bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, and he worked as a cop.

“I know right I am loving it.” I tell him moving the foxy plush that was on my bed out of the way. 

“I can’t believe that they let you paint everything, so how is school going?” He asks settling into chair.

“Fine I guess, school is school.” I tell him with a half shrug.

“Just fine? Ma has been crowing over the fact that her baby girl got accepted into some private college. I haven’t heard her crow this much since the twins were accepted into Harvard and Yale.” He tells me smiling. 

“Didn’t Matt go to Harvard and Joe go to Yale?” I ask him

“Yea and now Matt is some hotshot VP and Joe is a lawyer.” He reminds me. 

“That’s right, that’s right. So how have you been? Caught any killers yet?” I ask him

“Naw been slow day for me.” He tells me leaning back in his chair. I giggled a little thinking back to how everyone was shocked when Nick said he was going to be a cop. He didn’t have the cleanest record when it came to the police. A loud knock came from my door,

“Jamie dinner.” Bonnie tells me poking her head in

“Right thanks Bonnie, sorry nick got to go.” I tell him

“Sure you do, fine leave your poor brother to worry about you bye.” He says logging off. I shook my head and closed my laptop and slide off my bed, “So whose cocking?” 

“Fredda said something about making a stew to lift everyone spirits.” She tells me. Ma, we’ve been on a two day long losing streak. We’re hoping to turn it around soon. 

Me and Bonnie were last to arrive at the dining room, Fredda was dishing out the stew and it smelled wonderful. I licked my lips as I took my seat across from Steph who was pouring herself a glass of blood orange ice tea. 

“So lass who were you talking to?” Bonnie asks me ripping off a piece of bread from the loaf.

“My brother or one of them.” I tell her, the stew was brown color I could make out chucks of meat, potatoes, carrots, parsnips and turnips. Pyro was eating chicken and rice with grilled flatbread. Sometimes they did that. I was not to judge them. 

“How many brothers do you have?” John asks me with her mouth open as she talked with her mouth full of food.

“About seven.” I tell her picking up the pitcher of tea.

“What lie did you tell her lapin?” Jeans smirking as she talked to me. 

“What makes you think I did?” I ask the spy

“We all have to little jay,” Steph says pausing waiting for someone else to jump in,” All right my grandmother thinks I am here for a job involving my degree in Animal Behavior.” She tells me 

“Family tradition, my mom and dad think I’m here for a teaching job.” Delilah jumps in

“Personal trainer.” Tasha adds in as got herself more of the stew 

“Private Doctor.” Fredda puts in as she got herself some of the tea

“My mum knows.” Bonnie explains shoveling food into her mouth, don’t ask me what John said she was busy stuffing her face as she talked. 

‘You don’t want to know.’ Pyro writes down 

“Me either.” Jean tells me giving me the stink eye.

“So I ask you again lapin what is your lie?” Jean asks me 

“They think I’m at a private college.” I tell them stirring my stew losing my appetite all of the sudden.

“Don’t feel bad honey we all had to tell them some sort of lie or truth.” Delilah tells me while looking at Bonnie. 

“I just feel bad, I could never tell my ma the truth.” I tell her 

“Same.” Everyone but Bonnie, Pyro, John and Jean chorus as one. 

“Wait what?” I ask them

“You think you’re the only here, who is here by forced?” John asks me now done eating, “We all have our reasons.” 

“We are just not ready to tell them to you yet.” Tasha tells me.

“Well thanks guys.” I tell her angrily taking a sip form my tea. 

End of line


	16. Interlude Engineer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the full story on why Delilah joined? Chapter has been edited.

I wasn’t all that sure that becoming the RED engineer was a good path for me. My family has been helping the RED team since anyone could recall. But was me joining such a good idea? I guess I should start at the beginning. 

I was born in Bee Cave, Texas a small town where people knew everything about you and your family. My mom and dad didn’t like or love me. They hated being saddled with a kid. Hell they hated all kids. 

I was just an accident to them and they treated me as such. Due to that I spent more time with my uncle Dell and my grandmother. My uncle was the best man around. He would sit me down and show me how to build. We would build all sorts of things, cars, trucks and a little robots. The smile on my grandmother’s face was priceless. And it was the best time of my life. 

But then on the day I graduated from high school at only fifteen he was gone. When I asked if he would ever be back, grandma said never. He left me one thing his Teddy Roosebelt. From there I went to college and got my masters in engineering, and math. 

And one day while I was in my grandmother’s garage working on her truck I heard her, 

“Excuse me I am looking for Delilah Conagher.” This woman asks 

“And you found her.” I tell her looking up from my work, this woman had raven black hair that she was keeping up in a tight bun cold blue eyes which had a pair of glasses in front of them. Her clothes were a purple and white shirt with a pencil skirt tan tights and black pumps. In her hands was a briefcase, “Who are you?” I ask her 

“How silly of me, I am Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries, and my boss would love to hire you on as her engineer.”

“Nice to meet you, now leave.” I tell her picking up a wrench, “Before you say a word I know all about who you work for and what they do.” 

“Then you know why I’m here.” She tells me watching me work. 

“And then you know why I don’t want to work for you.” I tell her gently. 

“Miss. Conagher you have to know that is this a family tradition of yours.” She pleads. 

“Look Miss. Pauling was it, give me one good reason to join your little team?” I ask her seeing the issues in the turks old engine and getting work on it. 

“Your uncle.” She informs me. I paused in my work and gave her a dark look.

“What do you know about him?” I demand of her. Miss. Pauling let a string of tsks with her tongue.

“That is classified information I can’t give you that information.” She tells me 

“And what do I have to do get this information?” I ask cleaning the wrench with a rag.

“Join Reliable Excavation Demolition become our engineer and then you get your information.” She tells me opening her briefcase and pulling out packet form it.

“This packet has all the information you will need, we will be in touch.” She says giving me the packet and leaving. I looked down at the packet, ‘RED engineer.’

“Looks like I’m joining RED Uncle Dell, hope to see you soon.” I whisper. 

End of line


	17. Jamie meets Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fight scene, look sorry if it's shit. Not my thing. Chapter has been edited.

“Sentry going up!” The BLU engineer yells over the roar of the battle, setting up close to the point. 

“Oh no you don’t!” I scream firing off the Baby Face's Blaster destroying the sentry, 

“You little bitch!” She yells picking up her shotgun, getting ready to shot when she fell down dead with a bullet in her head. I did a quick wave off to where I knew Steph had set up shop. And had been picking off the BLU slowly during the match. 

“GET ON POINT!” Delilah roars before getting killed, I didn’t need to be told twice as I stood there waiting

“The control point is being contested.” The administer voice yells out, “sixty seconds left.” Shit, and fuck. I was low on pistol and shotgun ammo. I used up my only Bonk! Earlier in the match. As I stood there trying to catch my breath I could hear the other teams heavy and soldier making their way towards me, 

“Shit.” I can’t take down both a heavy and a solider with my low ammo. The pair reared their ugly heads, making a bee line for me. But then they froze, 

“I AM BULLET PROOF!” The three of us snapped our heads towards the source of that voice, and I was thanking God that Fredda got a chance to uber Tasha before match ended.   
Tasha made quick work of them and they stood by me.

“Need a hand little воробей?” Tasha asks revving up her mini gun, looking around for the BLU spy,

“You know it.” I tell her gulping hard. 

“Take it easy kaninchen.” Fredda tells me healing me, I let the effect of Quick-fix wash over me healing my wounds. 

“The control point is ours!” The administer tells us, “Thirty seconds left.” 

“We will win this.” Tasha tells me smiling. 

“Of course we will.” Fredda tells her. It seemed random, but as we waited the BLU spy came running by on fire with Pyro cashing after her with a lollypop? I will never understand Pyro. 

“Sticky bombs!” I yell watching as the BLU bombs landed close to us. The three of us stiffed, the demo could be anywhere. 

“No one attacks my team!” John yells firing off her rocket launcher killing the demo, 

“Mission ends in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Victory!” She informs us 

“We won?” I ask teammates in shock and awe. 

“That we did kaninchen.” Fredda tells me wiping the sweat from her brow. We were making our way back to the locker room when Delilah stopped me,

“Honey, Steph wanted me to tell you to meet her in the garage after your shower.” She tells blushing as John slapped her on the ass. 

“Did she say what for?” I ask Delilah as she blushed bright red. 

“No, Damnit John we talked about that.” She whines rubbing her butt. I shook my head, those two really. I was feeling pretty good, seeing as I helped to win the match today. I grabbed my clothes and got ready. After my shower I changed , 

I was sporting flower print tank and jeans and green sea glass necklace with my cuff earring with jacket and a pair of low-heeled hook-and-eye sandal that were made from pink and dark gray zebra-stripe print fabric. They were a bite frilly in appearance but they were accented with vivid red feathers. I found Steph leaning up against her chrome and red Harley Davidson road king smoking the last of her cigarette. 

She was dressed in dark grey t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and a pair of knee-length boots made from white leather and her necklace. 

“So you wanted to see me?” I ask her as she took the last hit and stomped it out.

“Yea here.” She says tossing me a helmet and got on the bike and then putting the helmet on. 

“Where are we going?” I ask her as I climbed on the back of the bike,

“You will see.” She tells me driving off, in the desert. I think we drove for an hour, I had my arms wrapped around her waist as we drove down the quite road. On both sides of us were sand and few cacti but nothing else. I was able to see the sun set as we drove off. 

We soon pulled up to a lone diner there were a few cars parked out front. And Ma it looked like one those dinners you see in those road trip movies. It was silver and black standing out against the yellow and brown landscape. A neon sign above it read ‘Bi Al’s Dinner’, Steph got off and putt the helmet under her arm and walked off, not wanting to be left outside I followed her.   
The dinner a blue and white checker floor, with black booths and white tables. The counter had blue stools, it was cool but it smelled. The dinner smells of grease, smoke, baked goods and shame. Steph held up two fingers and we were seated. 

“So you come here often?” I ask looking through the grease coated menu.

“Sometimes.” She tells me not opening hers, well often enough to know what you want without opening your menu it seemed. The waitress came over smiling 

“So what will it be?” She asks us

“Bacon cheeseburger, fries and vanilla milkshake.” Steph orders giving her the menu

“And for you hon?” She asks me

“Tuna melt, with fires as well and strawberry milkshake.” I order.

“All right I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She says leaving us alone.

“Okay I’ll bite why?” I ask her, as looked out the window

“Why what?” She asks me watching a rabbit in the parking lot. 

“Why did you bring me out here?” I ask her unfolding my napkin.

“Oh that? I wanted to.” She tells me smiling. 

“Is this because of the victory today?” I ask her playing with my napkin 

“Something like that.” She mutters to herself. I didn’t think I was going to get anything out of her. And I didn’t, well that was a lie. We talked, we talked about our pasts and childhood. And she was taken by how many siblings I had. And but the end of the night I think I knew her better. She paid for dinner, 

“Can’t you tell me why?” I ask her now that we were outside.

“All right.” She tells me grabbing me by my wrist and plants a kiss on my forehead. I was stunned no shocked. What did this mean? Come on think, Joe told you what this type of kiss meant, ‘Kiss on the Forehead: We're cute together.’ She pulled and spoke softly, 

“You okay little jay?” She asks sitting on her bike, No you kissed me. 

“Yea just.” I tell her sitting down behind her trying to hide a blush. 

"It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” She tells me driving off. Thanks Steph. We arrived back at base, with in an hour as I got off, she stopped me. 

“Little jay if you ever want to talk my door is always open.” She tells me

“Thanks Steph.”

End of line


	18. Jamie meets understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news chapter is edited.

I woke up whimpering and trying to claw at the darkness. As I opened my eyes, I started to rub my eyes. I didn’t need any tear streaks on my face. Why was I still having nightmares? Why? I didn’t do anything, I didn’t hurt anyone. I let out another string of whimpers when I heard a loud clap of thunder boom overhead. I wasn’t a kid any more I was going to be nineteen. As I curled around the foxy plush on my bed, I craned my neck to see the time, one in the morning. 

Would Steph still be up? She did say her door was always open. But so late? If I didn’t sleep then I wouldn’t be able to help my team. Another clap of thunder told me time to see if Steph was awake. I sprinted to Steph’s van, and ducked under the awning. I knocked softly, but who I was trying not to wake up? Seeing as she wasn’t awake I was going to run back to my room, only Mother Nature urged me to knock a hell of lot louder which, in turn woke Steph up.

“Little Jay?” She asks groggily. I looked up to see she was dressed in a large red shirt that read ‘surfer’s paradise’ in white and pair of shorts under it, “What’s wrong?” 

“C-c-could I come I?” I ask clutching the Foxy plush to my chest as I spoke

“Yea, come in.” She says moving aside for me to come in the van was mostly dark, expect the little light on the table. 

“All right little jay what’s wrong?” She asks sitting down across from me

“Nightmare.” I tell her playing with foxy ear 

“Nightmare? Of what? You’ve been here a month and a half, you seemed fine.” She tells me now awake

“It’s not that it’s.” I tell her pausing as thunder clapped over us 

“It’s about before you came here.” She finishes letting out a tired sigh.

“Yea.” I mumble looking down at the table in front of me. Steph sat there in silence for a minute or two till she got up 

“Did I ever tell you why my dad called me kit growing up?” She asks opening the silver refrigerator and pulling out a clear pitcher and grabbing a pair of cups.

“No.” I tell her 

“All right do you know what a kit is?” She asks pouring what was in the pitcher into the cups 

“No.” I tell her again watching a streak of lighting flash. 

“A kit, little jay is a baby fox.” She explains giving me one of the cups, “It wild strawberry iced tea.” Oh okay, did she only drink ice tea? 

“So your dad called you a baby fox growing up?” I ask taking a sip from the drink nice and sweet. 

“Yea he did, now I never knew what a kit was till I went to college. But I did ask him and when I did he would smile and rough up my hair.” She tells me taking a small sip from her drink. 

“But why not tell you?” I ask her, Steph shrugged watching another streak of lighting light up the night sky.

“That is what he did. My dad was there for me whenever I needed him. He would tell me all sorts of stories about his job, when I was a little older he would take me out with him hunting. It was just us.” She explains letting a sad sigh. 

“He sounds amazing, I wish my dad was like that.” I tell her 

“Not all dads are great. Now don’t let De know I told you this. But her dad and mum didn’t give a rat’s ass about her. She was raised by her uncle and grandmother.” Our sweet Delilah was raised by her uncle? 

“Why?” I ask her 

“Don’t know she doesn’t like talking about it. The same excuse John will give you about her dad.” She tells me taking a sip from her tea, “Look little Jay were here for you. If you ever want to talk about your family, your past or reasons for being out here you can.” 

“I know but I’m just not ready, I don’t think I’ll ever be.” I tell her. Steph laughed a little as it started to rain, the drops made a sort of clanking noise as they hit the metal roof of the van. 

“Looks like your bunking here.” She tells me taking the last sip from her drink, “You can take my bed, I’ll take the spare.” She tells me getting up

“We could share your bed if you don’t want to use the spare.” I blurt and then started to blush, what the hell? Steph stood there eyebrow raised 

“You sure little jay I don’t mind giving you my bed for the night.” She tells me putting the cup in the sink

“It’s cool really.” I tell her finishing off my drink. 

“All right head in, I’ll be there in a minute.” She tells me taking my glass. 

“Right.” I settled into the soft sheets and mattress under me, I had pushed my body up against the wall trying to make myself small. This was a small bed, but I didn’t feel right taking her bed a second time. I heard Steph shut the light off and make her way back here, she climbed into bed and didn’t say anything. I could hear her soft breaths as she drifted off to sleep, and the sound of the rain above us, I was asleep in seconds.

End of line


	19. Jamie meets Oh moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

I woke to feeling content, my pillow was nice and soft and breathing? Wait breathing? I cracked one eye open, I was sleeping on top of Steph. I curled up to her side my head was resting against her chest while one of my arms was swung over her waist one arms was curled around me. While her other arm was tucked under the pillow. Turning my head I saw that it was still raining and the sounds of the drops pelting the roof also confirmed it. Well this was awkward, but sweet. I could see that she wasn’t that older than me. Also like this she was just nice. It was nice how her chest rose and feel with each breath she took, it was nice just to lay here and be happy. 

I was going to try and trace the snake tattoo that was on her shoulder, when I heard a knock on the door. I left the warmth and safety of Steph hold and opened the door

“Good morning Fuchs, kaninchen what are you doing here?” Fredda was standing there with a light pink bathrobe on and an umbrella perched over her head. 

“Umm you know,” I mutter not wanting to meet her eyes 

“Fre, what you doing here?” Steph asks pushing me out of the way, a large smile seemed to play on her lips

“Guten Morgen Fuchs, I see had kaninchen over last night.” Fredda says smiling so wide I thought her checks hurt from it.

“Yea so? What do you want Fre?” Steph asks the medic, 

“Ahh yes, our dear boss cancelled our matches for today due to the rain and the mud.” She explains smiling 

“So day off?” I ask her looking between the two. 

“So it does little jay.” Steph says giving Fredda a look that said ‘nothing happened.’ Fredda gave her a look back that read ‘You so sure?’ 

“That all Fre?” Steph asks letting her bulk fill the doorway, keep Fredda wondering eyes from seeing anything. 

“Yes that is all.” She says clicking her boots and leaving us. 

“What was that about?” I ask once Fredda was out of earshot. Steph stood glaring at the stop Fredda was in,

“Oh nothing little jay,” She says pausing to close the door to the van, “So pikelets?” 

“What is a pikelets?” I ask her 

“You will see.” She tells me smirking. As it turns out Ma, a pikelet is an Australian pancake, as Steph told me they can served for lunch, dinner or as a snake. Warm or cold. She put nice helping of butter on mine as she put strawberry jam and sugar on hers. After we ate she tossed me her raincoat telling me to go and get dressed for the day and she would be in soon.   
So I left as I was walking down the hall Fredda stopped me,

“Oh kaninchen.” She calls to me, she was standing in the doorway to the med bay smiling

“Yes Fre?” I ask her turning my head, Fredda still had on her bathrobe. 

“Why oh why were in our dear Fuchs van this morning?” She asks me 

“I don’t see why it concerns you.” I tell her walking away. 

“I am just looking out for you kaninchen.” She tells me sighting 

“I don’t need it but, thanks.” I yell down the hall. 

Once back in my room I took a shower and dressed in refined tee with acid wash jeans with my sea glass necklace and heeled boots. It was a lazy sort of day. With a free day like this we were all doing our own thing. Fre spent the better of the morning trying ask me about last night with Steph, but I wasn’t talking. She wasn’t the only one, Delilah asked to.   
So I wanted to see why they were asking so I went down to De’s workshop. 

“Come in honey.” She calls, De was in the back sitting at a bench in a pair of old jeans and a greased stained shirt. She was hunched over her work table, muttering about something. 

“Hey there Delilah, why do you and Fre keep asking me about last night?” I ask her sitting down in the chair next to her. 

“I thought it was plain as day.” She mutters sketching out new designs

“What do you mean?” I ask her shifting in my seat.

“Steph has an odd way of showing it but, we think she likes you, as in a lot.” Delilah tells me 

“What? Her?, Steph doesn’t like me I mean does she?” I ask her, Delilah looked up from her work and gave me a look.

“Honey, Steph does like you. You really think she would have told you about her father if she didn’t?” She asks me, rolling her eyes at me. 

“I thought she told all of you.” I ask her. 

“Nope, you’re the only one as far as I know. Steph’s odd like that. She grew up alone most of the time and she has a hard time expressing herself.” Delilah explains. 

“Come on Delilah it’s Steph she is just a nice person.” I tell her, but could Steph really like me. Me? 

“She does trust me.” Delilah confirms rolling her eyes, “Come on honey think about it.” She urges. She was nice to me, she got me things, we went out a few times and she kissed me.

“She does like me.” I moan slamming my head on the table.

“Yup.”

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any one wondering fully what a pikelet is can be purchased ready-made in grocery stores. You can eat the cold or hot and they are typically topped with cream, jam, fruit or butter and sugar. And you can find recipes to make them online, and they are 75 mm in diameter. And i didn't make song pun with Delilah name, nope not me.


	20. Jamie meets oh moment part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news this chapter has been edited

I still couldn’t get over how hot it was even with the rain. After asking Bonnie and John if they’ve seen Steph come in, They said she was up on the balcony either smoking or making a call. The balcony was located on the second floor, you had to take a set of stairs to get to it ma. It was along area made out of wood with a covering and a set of wooden railings. 

I opened the door to find Steph, she was dressed in a refined top and jeans and no sing of her shoes. I could just make out her necklace. She leaning up against the railing, she was slowly sucking in the cigarette smoke that was been her lips and then exhaling it as she did.

“Something you need little jay?” She asks not turning around to face me. 

“How do you do that?” I ask slowly making my way towards her

“Practice I guess.” She tells me with a half shrug. 

“So, what cha doing?” I ask rocking on the balls of my feet.

“Smoking a durry, what does it look like I’m doing?” She asks me rising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry but what does durry mean?” Steph seemed to wince as she took another slow drag

“Right I told De I would lay of the Aussie slang. Durry is what we call a cigarette or tobacco. So what do you need?” She inquires of me.

“Well I just got from talking with Delilah.” I start to tell her

“But,” She says giving me a bored look

“And she told me something interesting.” I tell her half smiling 

“And that would be.” She says waving her hand in the universal gesture to go on. 

“That you liked me, and I told her that can’t be. I mean you’re, you and I me. There was no way someone like you could ever think about like me. I mean look at you, compared to me, your tall, I’m short. You have brown hair and really nice tanned skin, and you got amazing sniping skill. And me I can’t shot for crap still. But you’ve been so nice to me, I never would thought that someone like you could ever like someone like me.” I rant. I stood breathing heavily waiting for her to answer. 

“You done?” She asks stamping out her cigarette

“Yea I guess so.” I tell her leaning up against the railing.

“Look, Jamie I get it if you don’t swing that way. It’s cool if you don’t. If you don’t then forget what ever De told you.” She explains not sounding mad or annoyed at me. She sounded neutral. 

“Wait, so you do like me?” I ask her confused, Steph gave me look that I had no idea what you call it. 

“Yes, Holy dooley! Yes, little Jay I like you. In my whole life I have only dated three people, two blocks and a Sheila. Now let me tell you little something, the two blocks were both dicks and the Sheila was nice but whiney.” She explains to me. I let out sigh and turned so I was sitting on the railing and not leaning against it. 

“I’ve only dated two guys my whole life. And one of them is the reason I’m here. If we were to date, how would we take it?” I ask her. Steph thought a moment or two and then joined me on the railing.

“As fast or as slow as you want to take it. No rush.” She tells me pulling out her cigarettes and lighting one up. The smell of maple soon filled the area.

“Could we take it slow?” I ask her, as she inhaled some of the smoke and then exhaled it.

“We can take it as slow as you want. No rush or fuse.” She tells me again,

“Could I?” I ask pointing to her smoke

“Want one or want a hit?” She asks me 

“A hit.” I tell her 

“All right then.” She says handing me the cigarette that she was smoking, I put it between my lips and took a sharp inhale caught and then exhaled it fast. 

“How do you smoke these things?” I ask her as she took it back

“With practice.” Was her answer, we sat there in the rain taking hits. Just enjoying the company we had to offer each other.

End of line


	21. Interlude Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Do not read this chapter if you are offended by the following, Suicidal thoughts, depression and PTSD. Just skip it if any of these tigger, please don't even chance it. I don't want anyone getting hurt by that. I will be posting the next chapter about Jamie's birthday later today. Chapter has been edited.

I wasn’t always the RED team’s solider, no I was normal solider working for the US army. My dad was a solider, till I was born. He knew he couldn’t just up and leave me with random people. He was after all a single father with no family left, so he took a job as an MP. Dad gave me the world, or he tried to. We moved around a lot, so I had a hard time making friends. 

A lot of kids saw me as an army brat because well I was. Dad was a great man did everything he could for me. And I loved it. But when I was fifteen, dad went AWHOL. Seeing as I had no family, I went into the system. I was only in there for three years then at eighteen I joined the army. I was pretty good at it to. One day while me and platoon were out something happened. I wasn’t being careful and I stepped on a land mine, I had just enough time to warn my team.

The next thing I know there are a group of doctors crowding around me telling me that the blast took out both my fibula and tibia. My leg from the knee down was gone. I was shipped back to the states to stay at the VA for now. It wasn’t easy for me, I wasn’t eating, I couldn’t sleep, hell when I did sleep I didn’t stay asleep. I hated anyone touching me, there always seemed to be a pit of guilt in me, my mind couldn’t remember a damn thing, I had hard time doing daily tasks, or doing anything. 

And the worst part was the nightmares, each night if I got to sleep I would dream of that day. I would dream of the yelling, the pain, the blood and the faces of my platoon as they watched the mine go off. And how nothing seemed to work for me. And some days I thought about ending it. One day that all seemed to change for me. I was in the rec room alone staring out the window. Wheelchair bound, just trying to keep those dark thoughts away.

“Excuse me, but I’m looking John Doe.” A soft female voice with a Texas accent asks 

“Who wants to know?” I ask turning around, standing there was a young woman she short and a little fluffy in her middle not that I was one to talk. . She had blonde hair with caramel highlights, it was down in a French Twist and pair of rounded sky blue eyes. And was dressed in a sepia colored hoodie with graphic tee and skinny jeans and a flat-bottomed lace-up shoes. She rubbed the back of her neck and she didn’t strut over, no she calmly walked over to me, and pulled up a chair. 

“Right, name’s Delilah and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition or RED for short as their engineer and we like for you to join as our solider.” She tells me. Oh this again, 

“Look Delilah I already told Pauling that I wasn’t interested in joining.” I tell her rolling my eyes. 

“I know, I know. We know that you don’t think much of us.” She says looking at the stomp of my leg. 

“If you’re trying to be stubble about me getting a prosthetic leg you can stop there.” I tell her sighing. Delilah just smiled at me, tried to put her hand the stomp and I moved away from her.

“Oh I get it. Well what if I could make you new a leg?” She asks me, I let out a snort, “What don’t think I can?” 

“Nope. I’ve seen all those prosthetics that they want to give me, and they just don’t.” I trail off. 

“Just don’t seem right?” She finishes for me

“How did you know?” I ask her, she shrugged at me and leaned back in her chair

“Look John why don’t we make a deal of sorts.” I titled my head and narrowed my eyes

“Really?” I ask her, she had a close-lipped smile and raised one of her eyebrows as she spoke her next words

“Really, look the deal is simple I will design and build you a new leg. And it will look like your flesh and bone one, and if you like it you will join RED and if you don’t we will stop bothering you.” She says holding out her hand for me to shake.

“All right Delilah you got yourself a deal.” A part of me knew she wasn’t going to be able to make me a leg like me old one. But a small part of me knew she would. And that small part was right. A few weeks later she came back with my new leg, it fit like a glove and it looked real. And that is how I joined RED.

End of line


	22. Jamie meets her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news this chapter has been edited.

“Happy birthday, Jamie, Cupcake, Little Jay, ‘Jamie’, lapin, воробей, Jamie, and Kaninchen.” My team yells out. It was my birthday already? Time sure does, fly. August melted away and before any of us knew it was September and my birthday.

“Cake and presents after dinner.” Delilah tells me getting ready for the match. 

“What really?” I whine watching my team get their 

“Yes really, now don’t whine kaninchen, I have made you a delouse German Cheesecake for birthday.” Fredda says adjusting quick fix on her back. 

“And little jay I may or may not have made you a lamington.” Steph tells me picking up Sydney Sleeper and her Tribalman's Shiv from the wall. Things with Steph ma are the best, she wasn’t rushing me into anything I was okay with. She would ask me if what we’re doing was okay. She was sweet once you got past a few of her quirks. 

“Umm Steph I hate to ask but what is a lamington?” I ask her as she made sure she had her smokes for the day. 

“A lamington is a dessert of Australian origin. It consists of squares of sponge cake coated first in a layer of traditionally chocolate sauce, then in desiccated coconut. Lamingtons are sometimes served as two halves with a layer of cream or strawberry jam between them.” She explains. That sounded good, like really good. 

The match seemed to go by in a blur today Ma. I only died twice today, twice can you believe it? Any way it was after dinner and we were sitting down for cake and gifts. 

“You know you guys didn’t have to do this.” I tell them as I looked at the pile of gifts

“We wanted to.” Delilah tells me ruffling my hair. “Here this one if from me.” She says putting a small box in my hands, inside the box were a small set of dog tags, 

“How?” I ask pulling the tags out, they didn’t have my name on them they had my brother Scott name engraved in the metal. I thought I had lost these a month ago. Not that they were in the best shape. 

“I might have borrowed them to fix them up for.” She explains. But now they looked good as new. 

“Thanks Delilah.” I tell her slipping the tags over my head, 

“All right little jay my gift.” Steph says tossing me poorly wrapped box, she was sitting across me eating the cake she made. I peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a stuffed fox? It was small with gray coat, with rusty tones, and a black tip to its tail. 

“Umm thanks?” I tell her looking at the marble black eyes

“It’s a stuffed fox kit, they live around here. I know how you like foxes so there you go.” She tells me 

“Only for you Steph.” I tell her setting the fox down. Steph let out a snort and trying to hide her blush. Pyro’s gift was next they gave me a red balloonicorn for my room, John got me some new comics that was awesome of her, Bonnie gave me a bottle of scotch, though I wasn’t sure if I was going to drink it or not. Jean got me a silver case for whatever I wanted to use it for. Fredda got me new set of fantasy novels, and Tasha got me a pair of boxing gloves. 

“It is to teach little воробей how to box.” Tasha tells me 

“To box?” I ask her confused 

“To better help you, Tasha will teach you.” 

“Got it Tasha.” I tell her smiling. 

End of line


	23. Jamie meets winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news this chapter has been edited.

Whenever me and Steph were back at her van, she would put the tea pot on, and put loose tea in the infuser. She would then do one of the following, she would pull out a book to read, clean one of her guns, roll her cigarettes and teach me how to or we would talk. Tonight it was rolling her cigarettes, I was sitting across from her in my Red Socks jersey and pair of gray shorts, while she was in a dark blue shirt with the Sydney opera house on it and shorts. 

“You know those are bad for you?” I ask her, well Ma something I found out was that Steph special ordered her tobacco blend, it was Yellow Virginia, Dark Fired, Latakia and maple blend. 

“With all the shit we do, you think these are going to kill me?” She asks holding one up.

“Well you got a point.” As I traced the cover of my books, “I got to do something nice for Fredda. I mean the whole series of Zombie Phase?” She paused in her rolling, just giving me a dry look. 

“I’m going to regret this but what are the books about?” She asks me, putting the rolled cigarettes in a box. I grinned,

“The books are about a lone savior of the zombie infested world, she is trying to make her way across the land to find the cure for the breakout. But she really isn’t alone she has her pet dog, who is immune to the disease and is keeping her safe.” I explain grinning.

“Seems like every, topical zombie plot ever.” She tells me packing up her things, “Look little jay I’m heading bed. We have a match tomorrow, and a sleepy sniper is a bad sniper.” 

“I know, I’m not going to stay up late. Maybe one or two chapters, then I’ll run these back to my room and crash here?” 

“Yea sure just don’t make too much noise.” She tells me closing the curtain to the bedroom. 

“Got it.” I tell her diving into my book. I was half way done with the first book when I saw the time, it was nearly one. Shit, time run back to my room. As I trying to run down the hall softly I saw the light on in the infirmary, the door was opened a little and I saw Fredda doing paperwork and Tasha sitting next to her knitting. Rhythm, and the rest of the doves were up above in the rafters sleeping, letting out soft coos. They weren’t talking, Fredda would mutter in German, while Tasha was in the zone it seemed. 

“Голубь (Dove) it is late.” Tasha says breaking the silence they were in.

“I know Schwarzbär (Bear), but if I don’t get this done she will be on my ass.” Fredda tells Tasha. Tasha stopped her knitting and set the needles and yarn down,

“Да пошло все. (Fuck it)” Tasha tells her, taking the pen out of Fredda hand

“I cannot simply fuck it, and you know it. The Administrator would not be a happy woman.” Fredda counters getting back to her work. 

“Please Голубь (dove) you are tired, we can do this in the morning.” Tasha says moving behind Fredda, and began to gently rub her shoulders. 

“Schwarzbär. (Bear)” Fredda all puts moans out 

“Yes Голубь? (Dove)” Tasha says leaning down and kissing her neck. I let out a silent gasp 

“To hell with that Tussi. (Bitch)” Fredda says letting Tasha, counties to kiss her 

“So to постель (bed)?” Tasha asks stopping 

“Yes to bed, let us go.” Fredda says getting up from her desk and leaving. Shit, fuck, shit fuck, shit fuck. To hell with putting my book away, I bolted right back to the van, yanked the door off, didn’t slam it. And jumped onto Steph who was still on her back.

“STEPH!” I yell waking her up, she blinked awake and looked at how I was sitting on her 

“Well if you’re ready for that little jay, we can go ahead do it.” She tells me smiling, 

“What?” I ask her, and then I looked at how I was on top her. I was straddling her waist and my hands were well, they were on something that made this whole thing interesting. 

“NO!” I tell her slapping her shoulder, “You won’t believe what I just in the infirmary.” 

“What? Did you see Tasha knitting?” She asks me rolling her eyes. 

“Well yes, but not just that something else.” I tell her looking around

“You going to tell me?” She asks looking ready to fall back asleep

“I saw Tasha kissing Fredda on the neck.” I gasp out, that woke her up

“You serious, you are not making a blue?” She asks me

“Making a what?” 

“A mistake?” She corrects herself, I shook my head np, and Steph smiled and pulled me down so she was spooning me

“What did I do?” I ask her get comfy. 

“You just won a four year bet of $600.” She tells me, “But then again they stand out like a dog’s balls.” She pausing, “It’s obvious that they like each other.” 

“I don’t think anyone is going to believe me.” I tell her snuggling up next to her. 

“Trust me they will, with the cameras and all.” She says drifting off to sleep. Wait cameras?

End of line


	24. Jamie meets deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news this chapter is edited

“Mon Dieu!”   
“Bumsen! (Fuck)”   
“No fucking way!”   
“She couldn’t see something else!”   
“Chto za huy! (No fucking way)”   
“The lass couldn’t have, not in the rules.”   
‘Go Jamie!’

“Listen up mates, Jean and De checked Jamie won.” Steph says keeping an arm around my shoulders and me close to her side. 

“She is right, give her the money.” Jean says lighting a cigarette and leaving the room.

“Here you go honey.” Delilah says giving me a fat envelope. 

“Thanks guys.” I say looking at the envelope. $600, what was I going to do with it? At the start of the match I kept my mind on what to do with. But while we were on point or when 

I died I would quickly think it over. I could put some away and use the rest to take Steph out to dinner, tonight. That is what I will do. When the end of the match came, we lost. I found Steph stripping down slowly, 

“Something wrong?” I ask, I saw an angry red mark on her back, fuck a spy got her.

“A little sore, you wanted something?” She asks me smiling. Or forcing one, hard to tell at the moment. 

“Yea, I was thinking that the two of us could go out to dinner.” I tell her fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Steph looked at me, then at the money that I had in my locker.

“You sure little jay?” She asks me, not sure if this was a good idea.

“Yea, you pick I’ll pay.” I confirm to her.

“All right, meet in the garage in an hour.” She tells me heading for the showers. 

An hour later I made my way down to the garage dressed in a silver colored top and shorts and my sea glass necklace and coat and low-heeled hook-and-eye knee-length boots. Steph was leaning up against her pure red Harley Davidson fat boy, and was dressed in black shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. To top off the look you choose a pair of nice dress boots her tooth necklaces was tucked inside her shirt. 

“Were not going to that diner again are we?” I ask climbing onto the back of the fat boy

“What? No, Jean told me of a better place, she already called ahead for us.” She says climbing on and putting her helmet on. 

“Oh how far?” I ask her as she started the bike up

“About thirty minutes or so.” She says driving off. Thirty minutes later we had a very nice restaurant. The walls had morals of cities I didn’t know the names of, the lighting was dim. The floor was made out of a hard wood and wait staff had vest and ties on. The waiter led us to a booth seat took out orders and left. 

Steph was sitting across from me, on the table was little candle and dim light above us. I wanted to ask her something. 

“Hey Steph.” I say as she is nursing a soda, nothing alcohol she was driving us back to base. 

“Yea little jay?” She asks 

“Umm,” I say rubbing the back of my head, “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Steph looked me really confused, 

“Little Jay, I’m an Aussie.” She says with a straight face. Shit, that is right. 

“So you don’t celebrate Thanksgiving?” I ask her stuffing the straw of my drink into my mouth

“Nope.” She says, “Look for that holiday, me, Jean, Fredda, Tasha all stay on base. Delilah takes John and Pyro with her back to Bee Cave.” 

“Yea, I remember Pyro explaining that to me a few weeks ago. And we have winter break from December 3, to January 3.” I remember.

“Why do you bring up Thanksgiving?” She asks leaning back in her seat.

“Well I was talking to my ma, and I have been telling her all about you. And she was saying that I should invite you to Thanksgiving dinner.” I explain finding my napkin for more interesting right now. Steph blinked then laughed.

“Funny you say that my gran, wonderful woman has been dying to meet you.” She tells me smiling, “Maybe for Thanksgiving we go to Boston ya? And for Christmas we go my family’s station.” She mutters rubbing her chain. 

“Why would I want to go a gas station?” I ask her titling my head,

“Hmm? Oh right station has another meaning here in the states, a station in Australian is a ranch.” She quickly explains mauling it over. Oh, now I got it. 

“I think that can work, my ma will be more then please to meet you.” I tell her 

“So will my gran.” She agrees, “So what do you think?”

“Of what? Oh us going to Boston for Thanksgiving and Australia for Christmas?” I ask her 

“Yea, we don’t have to do if you don’t want to.” She tells me. That did sound nice.

“Yea I would love to do that with you.” 

“Really?” She asks me 

“Yes really.” I tell her

“All right then.”

End of line


	25. Interlude Pyro

“Miss Pauling I must implore you.” A middle aged doctor pleads to the young woman in purple.

“No my boss wants this one.” She tells the doctor. The doctor let out a sigh,

“Very well, but you know that she is a mute. She does not talk.” The doctor explains stopping at a door. 

“Can you communicate at all?” Pauling asks the doctor.

“Yes with a notepad and pen she can, also a bit of sign language. Just be careful.” He warns again.

“I have read her file.” Pauling tells the doctor. 

“So have I.” He tells her opening the door, the room was small it had white wash walls with no rug. There was a single twin sized with a window. Carefully Pauling stopped into the room. Sitting on the bed, watching the birds fly by young woman, she had dark red hair with black highlights in it, and her hair was done in Ombre Low Ponytail. Her skin was cool almost like a mix of two cultures. 

“Excuse me.” Pauling calls out trying to get the young woman’s attention; the girl on the bed snapped her head around and looked at Pauling with cold grey almond shaped eyes. 

‘What do you want?’ She wrote down. 

“Right, I’m Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries. And we want to hire you.” Pauling tells her.

‘Hire me for what?’ She asks 

“To fight in our war to keep the weak and innocent safe.” She tells the girl. The girl on the bed cocked an eyebrow.

‘So you read my file. I don’t think so.’ Was the answer 

“But it’s dharma.” Pauling tells the woman. 

‘There is also Ahimsa.’ She writes, and then explains ‘Ahimsa means that one should avoid harming any living thing, and also avoid the desire to harm any living thing. Ahimsa is not just non-violence - it means avoiding any harm, whether physical, mental or emotional.’ She writes down. 

“If I remember right, violence only hurts the body and not the soul. 

‘Congrats you can read, but my answer is still no.’ Pauling let out a sigh 

“What if I told you that if you joined us then you can get out here?” That got the woman’s attention

‘Explain.’

“Come and work for my boss, and you can be out here far faster than you thought.” Pauling explains fishing something out the briefcase she had on her. 

‘Will anyone know?’ the woman asks 

“Know about what?” Pauling asks her 

‘Know about this place, my family, my religion, my mental health.’ Was the question asked.

“The only one who will know is our medic, and she won’t tell a soul.” Pauling confirms

'And you can confirm that is to fight evil and injustice and not for aggression or terrorizing people?’

“Most certainly.” Pauling says taking out a packet that read ‘RED Pyro’ in bold, “This packet will explain your role on the team and what you will tasked to do. I am going to go talk to the head doctor and have you released from here.” She says leaving. 

Pauling glanced at the name tag next to the door, ‘Rose King- Raje’ next to the door was one word the reason for being here ‘arsonist.’ 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyro is half British and half Indian. Her dad worked to take pictures of people and places from around the world. There in India he meet Rose's mom. Rose or Pyro is practicer of the Hindu faith. They do not go to wor unless for any of the reason talked about in this chapter. And Yes i have looked it all up. This was a last mintue thing and I am so sorry if it feels forced or rushed. In the prequel I do plan on expanding upon Pyro 's past and a little more about Fredda past.


	26. Steph meets Thanksgiving part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this chapter is in Steph POV, just for the next couple. I thought it would be fun to see how she is seeing things. I will switch back to Jamie for Christmas. Also i put in two references into this chapter have fun looking for them.

Steph POV

Before any of us knew it was that last week in November. And man did it creepy up on us. Jamie and I had six hour fight, while poor De, John, and Pyro they had a twenty-two hour flight ahead of them. And man Jamie was earbashing the whole ride the airport, while we waited in the bag check, and at our gate. There was a small, and I mean small part of me that was glad that I packed extra durries for this trip, were only staying five days, Tuesday to Saturday, it wouldn’t be that bad?

“Sorry, if I’m talking too much.” Jamie apologies, one six hour flight later we landed in Logan airport and were in a cab headed for Back Bay. We were sitting in the back of a cab watching people pass us by, the few trees that I could see had, orange, brown and red leaves stuck to them. 

“It’s fine.” I tell her taking a slow drag from my durry, 

“No I mean it, I talked your ear off. But there it’s just so much I wanted to tell you before we landed.” She explains. 

She was playing with the hem of her jacket. She was nervous I could understand, Jamie was dressed in her dark grey shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. And her Chelsea boots. While me I was dressed in amber colored tank and jeans and tennis shoes, Jamie was nice enough to loan me her spare jacket that way I wouldn’t be cold, I laugh at that. I never got cold, since coming to the states. 

The cab soon pulled up to a Brownstone, with a festive flag hanging from the pole. In front of the home was small iron grate fence. There was brick path that led from the stairs, which looked to be limestone.

“Well here we are my little home on Boylston Street.” Jamie says getting out and paying the driver. Right, I took one last drag from my durry, and stomped it out. She was trying to take the four bags out of the trunk,

“Here let me.” I tell her grabbing the bags, Jamie was standing there shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Well go say hi.” I encourage. Jamie nodded and was about to knock but the door opened and a woman came out and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Jamie!” She yells hugging her tightly. Ahh, this must be Jamie’s mum. Jamie was little taller than her mum, both mother and daughter had black hair, though the mum did have her’s in a beehive. Mum from what I could see also had green eyes but were rounded. She was wearing a red top with a black skirt with a white belts and flats. 

“It is so good to see you again,” She says kissing Jamie on the fore head she looked up to see me and I did my best to wave, “You must be Steph please come in.” We’ll all right. 

The first thing that hit me when I walked into the house was the smell, it smelled of herbs, spices, chocolate, pumpkin, and other such foods. To my left was an oak banister and stairs that had neutral gray rug running up it, the wall paper running on the other side had flowers and pictures. There was also a coat rack. On my right was a key holder, and a small table under it. The floor in front of me was made out of oak and had that same rug that was on the stairs. 

“Jamie why don’t you take yours and Steph bags to your room.” Mrs. Frey says 

“Of course ma.” Jamie chirps taking our things. 

“And you can follow me.” Mrs. Frey says walking down the hall

“Of course Mrs. Frey.” I say taking off my coat, and hanging it up next to Jamie’s. 

“Call me Collen.” She says smiling. Okay then.

Down the hall, I saw a nice sized dining room. It had a long table with eleven chairs around it. It was just the hardwood floor, no rug. At one end of the room I saw a China cabinet with very nice China in it, the other side that a door which I assumed led to the kitchen had a grandfather clock. In back of some of the chairs was a small fireplace. And hanging down from the center of the room just above the table were a set of lights. 

“Please have a seat, while I get us some drinks.” Colleen says stopping in the living room. 

The living room, hmm. The living room was large. Pushed up against the wall, was a medium sized brown chocolate couch, at either end were pair of matching recliners. In between them were a set of small tables. On each table was a black lamp, on one table was a land line and the other had books. In front of the couch was a coffee table with a shelf under it. On and under the coffee table were books. In front it was a nice TV, to the left was the doorway that led to the kitchen. To the right were a pair of trophy cases. And between that and the other recliner was a single window. Now that I think about it in the dining room where cabinet was a single window that looked out to the street. This one looked out to the yard.

“Please have a seat.” Colleen says coming back in with a tray, on it was a tea pot, cups, a creamer, a sugar bowl, and a plate of cookies.

“Sorry just taking the room in.” I tell her sitting down on the couch, only to hear a pissed off meow. I looked to the back of the couch to see a white Maine coon with blue eyes. 

“That is just wheatley, one of Jamie cats.” She says pouring me a cup of tea, “A splash of milk and a spoonful of sugar?” 

“Yea how did you know?” I ask accepting the cup from her 

“Jamie told me, she talks about you a lot.” She says sitting down next me. Thanks little Jay, “So Steph tell me about you.” 

“Umm what hasn’t Jamie told you about me?” I ask taking a sip form my tea. 

“What are you studying in school?” She asks me smiling, I nearly chocked. Right Jamie’s lie. 

“I’m studying animal behavior.” I tell her. 

“That sounds wonderful, what do you plan to do with a degree like that?” Colleen asks me 

“You don’t have answer that.” Jamie says coming in with a rag doll. The body color was white while the ears, tail and face were smoke color.

“I see you found chell.” Colleen says watching Jamie nuzzle the cat’s head. 

“It’s all right little jay, I plan to be a ranger.” I tell her watching Jamie put Chell down and snag cookie off the tray. 

“A park ranger?” Colleen asks sipping her tea. 

“Yea that’s it.” I tell her drinking my tea, not a lie, a bit of truth in there. 

“I wish I could take them back with us.” Jamie whines sitting down in the recliner closet to me. 

“You can, there is no real rule on pets.” I inform her. 

“Really?” Colleen asks us

“Yea, one of our dorm mates has a therapy cat, and another has flock of doves.”

“Wait, that’s why John has liberty?” Jamie asks, that’s right she didn’t know the reason behind liberty. We got her before Jamie joined us. 

"Yea, John suffers from depression and PTSD. The doctors thought a therapy animal might do her some good.” All truth there, liberty was four years old. The same amount of time we’ve been a team. 

“That is very interesting, poor boy.” Colleen says shaking her head

“John is a girl.” Jamie corrects, “I’ve told you about her.” 

“Oh that’s right, John is the former solider.” Colleen says hitting her head.

“It’s all right John gets that a lot.” I tell her. We talked for a bite longer, when Collen remembered she ordered pizza for dinner. 

“We can go and get it for you ma.” Jamie says taking the chance to get out of the house.

“Oh thank you Jamie.” Colleen says giving her daughter the money.

“We’ll be back,” She says grabbing my hand and leaving.

End of line


	27. Interlude Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering how or why Tasha joined?

How does one explain, childhood? Do your start with the good times or do you start with the bad times? Or do you choose the memories that come between? I was born in the Khabarovsk which is the capitol of Khabarovsk Krai. When I was little, two or three my mother, father and brother were killed in a car crash. I was sent to go and live with my Бабушка Duscha Volkov and my four cousins, Mikhail or Misha, Zhanna, Yana, and Bronislava. 

I was young and confused as to why I need to live with them, Бабушка Duscha was very welcoming to me. Even with her welcoming I wanted to go home back with my мать, отец and Брат. It was a big change for me, but I could use to it. My cousin Misha was a big man and taught me how to box like him, but he was a good man at his heart. 

One day when I was fifteen, I coming home from training at the gym when I saw Zhanna outside of the house, she told me what happened. Misha was gone, looking for work outside of Russia. And we weren’t going to be seeing him for a long time. I was heartbroken. I threw myself into my boxing and soon became a pro. It was close to three years later, during one my matches that I met her. The match was called off, and I was waiting in the locker room.

“Excuse me I am looking Tasha Volkov.” A soft female voice says coming into the locker room

“Da, you have found her.” I say from my spot on the wall.

“Oh good.” She says coming into view, this woman had raven black hair that she was keeping up in a tight bun cold blue eyes which had a pair of glasses in front of them. Her clothes were a purple and white shirt with a pencil skirt tan tights and black pumps. In her hands was a briefcase, 

“Who are you?” I ask the woman.  
“How rude of me, I am Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries, and my boss would love to hire you on as our heavy.” Her voice was devoid of Russian accent. 

“Why would I do that? I have a career as a boxer.” I tell her crossing my arms over my chest. Miss. Pauling let out a strings of tsks from her mouth, 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” She says calmly, “Do you know why they called off your match?” She asks me. I gave her a confused looked, 

“Net.” I tell her

“They are looking over all your matches to see if you cheated.” She informs. I stood there stunned, cheated? 

“I would never cheat, who would spread these lies?” I demand from her. Miss. Pauling gave me a shrug and started to look around the locker room, I had been foolish enough not to close my locker. 

“Your family?” She asks looking at a picture of me Бабушка Duscha and my cousins on eleventh birthday

“Da, that is me, my cousins and my Бабушка Duscha, why?” I ask her keeping a close on her. 

“They look like nice people. It would be a shame if they ever found out that you cheated.” She mutters.

“I would never cheat, this is lies.” I tell her getting mad. 

“I could bury this you know.” She tells me pulling the picture off the wall. 

“How?” I ask her, she smiled no more of a smirk as she sauntered over to where I was standing and gave me the picture. 

“It is so simple Miss. Volkov you come work for RED and this whole matter will be gone in a matter of, adeen, dva and tri.” She tells me pulling something out of her briefcase. My back was against the wall, would could I do? If it was true there went my career in boxing. And my family, I could not do this to them. 

“Very well, I will join your team.” I tell her letting a defatted sigh. 

“Excellent will be in touch.” She says giving me the thing she had pulled out, it was a large thick packet that read, ‘RED heavy’

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duscha-soul; sweetheart; term of endearment  
> VOLKOV - Wolf  
> Бабушка - grandmother  
> мать-mother  
> отец-father  
> Браt- brother  
> adeen, dva and tri=, one, two, three


	28. Steph meets thanksgiving part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a word in this chapter that is a word that I hate. I hate hearing it, i hate using it. I would never say it. I only used it to show how much of a dick Trent is. I am sorry for the use of this word.

“I’m so sorry about my ma.” Jamie whines latching onto my arm, 

“Hmm?” I ask lighting up my durry, “Oh? That no worries, my gran will be just as bad.” I inform her. 

“Wait really?” She asks, as she started to lead me down the sidewalk to the pizza place.

“Yea, she can’t wait to meet you.” I tell her puffing out some smoke. 

“Oh, thank god.” She says sliding her hand down to mine and entertaining our fingers, “This okay?” 

“It’s fine.” I tell her inhaling some of the smoke and then exhaling it. Back at the Badlands we didn’t have to worry, about people judging us. The team didn’t give a rat’s ass, so I didn’t. But here, the people were watching us, and I couldn’t do a damn thing.  
Jamie lead me to a small pizza shop, at the end of the block, I stomped my smoke and went in with her. 

“Hello Mr. Copper.” Jamie says waving to the elderly man behind the counter.

“Hello, Jamie picking up your moms order?” he asks smiling 

“Yes sir.” She chirps, I stood there looking around 

“So, little jay your mum won’t mind if we got two of those?” I ask pointing the case that had two litter bottles of soda, 

“No I don’t think so grab two.” She tells me

“So Jamie how is school?” Mr. Copper asks 

“It’s fine, hot but fine.” She tells him, I pulled out a bottle of coke and bottle of barqs. 

“All right Jamie, you moms order is, three pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, one pepperoni and bacon two orders of boneless buffalo chicken tenders and two bottles soda, will that be all?” He asks.

“Yes sir.” She says paying. We took the order and went to the house, out front of the house were three cars and a cop car.

“Nick, Matt and Joe are here.” She squeals running in. 

I let out a chuckle and went in after her. Jamie was in the middle of three of her brothers. One was taller than her with bleach blonde hair and in a cop’s uniform, Nick. The second on was wearing a suit pants with a polo shirt with caramel brown hair and eyes, the last one was also in suit pants but had on a white shirt that buttons undone and chestnut brown hair and green eyes Joe. 

“Steph these are three of my brothers, this is Nick,” points to the blonde, “Matt” points to the caramel brown hair, “And Joe.” Chestnut brown, “And boys this is Steph.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I greet setting the soda on the table. 

“And nice to meet you, Jamie has told us a lot about you.” Nick says slapping Jamie on the back.

“Enough to think your family.” Matt jokes sitting down. 

“I’ll say, when Jamie told us she was bringing home her girlfriend I thought she was joking.” Joe says smiling, “But I am happy for her, she has a bad luck with lovers. And I approve.” So I got three out of the seven’s approval, good I think. 

“So the little baby brought home her fag lover.” A low voice says sneering.

“Trent.” Nick hisses out. Out of the kitchen came an older man with greasy blonde hair that he had done in a comb over, he had on white beater, and pair of sweats. 

“Don’t call her that.” Colleen hisses at Trent.

“And why not? I always knew there was something off with Jamie.” Trent says sitting down, “I didn’t come home from work to this. Even more so with what she is.”

“What do you think I am?” I ask him, this was one those time you did not poke bear. No one and I mean no one called me a fag and insulated the person I care about. 

“Are you deaf? I already said you are a fag, do I have to spell it out for you?” he asks, he was baiting me. He wanted me to attack him. More so since Nick a cop was here. 

“I’m not deaf, you wanker” I tell her sitting down. If this man had been drinking something he would spit it out.

“What did you call me?” he asks slowly 

“I called you a wanker, I really shouldn’t explain seeing as we are in polite company and all.” I tell him pouring myself a drink.

“Steph.” Jamie whines.

“I know, I know.” I tell her giving her the bottle of coke. 

“When I find out what that mean you will be sorry you little bitch.” Trent says leaving the room.

“Not as sorry as you will be.” I mutter into my drink. Colleen looked between me and now empty seat, 

“I am so sorry. I was hoping he was going to working late, I didn’t want that happen.” Colleen explains. 

“It’s fine, I’ve heard worst.” I tell her slipping my hand into Jamie’s. 

“Thanks for not taking bite.” Nick says helping himself to some pizza.

“Welcome mate.” I tell him, taking deep breaths.

End of line


	29. Interlude Demo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to hear Bonnie story? Sorry it is short.

It wasn’t every day that someone offered me a job. Even more so out of the blue.

“My answer is no.” Mum yells, 

“Mum, I’m adult I can do whatever I want.” I want as I pour her, her tea. 

“I don’t care Bonnie.” She scolds me. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, ever since my brother Tavish got the same job, mum has been resistant of me taking it up. 

“I’m not Tavish, and you know it. This job could help us out please.” I plead to her. 

“My answer is still no. Your brother is wasting his talents working for that company.” She comments. 

“Like it or not I’m going to take that job offer, and even more I will do without your blessing.” I tell her getting up to leave the room. 

“Bonnie, you could be better than Tavish, why do you want to waste your gifts working for this people?” She asks me. I let out a sigh

“Because mum, I know I’m good and I want others to see how good I am. I’m tired of living in a shadow, I want to show others what I can do is not because of Tavish.” I explain to her. 

We’ve had this talk before, so many times in the past. When Tavish left to join his RED team mum was less than happy. Said he was wasting his gifts and talents for this company and people. I wasn’t happy that he was leaving either, but I got over it. I was good at being a demo.  
I knew how to blow shit up, I could make it look like some poor bloke had accident. I knew I was good, so did mum. She was just being hard headed about it. 

“Bonnie if you go who knows if you will come back.” 

“Ahh mum I will come back, whenever I can.” I tell her smiling

“Wipe that smile off your face. I may not approve of this job. But if you wish to spread your wings you may.” 

“Really?” I ask stunned that she was letting me go. 

“Yes, really. You better call me every night, come home at all the breaks and I don’t want to hear that you can’t.” Mum scolds 

“Yes mum.” I tell her leaving to pack. I was ready to do, ready to show the world that I was the best around. That I could anything Tavish could be, but better. 

End of line


	30. Steph meets Thanksgiving part three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Jean interlude.

I woke slowly letting the rays of sun hit me. As I opened my eyes, I saw that Jamie had curled herself around me and using me as her pillow. I let out a small laugh. Dinner on Tuesday went well, after Trent left. With Nick filling me in that Trent was a major and no one liked him. 

The next day, Colleen had me and Jamie running around the city doing last minute errands for her. While at the same time Jamie showing me around the city. It was cute, and very nice. Even though I met the next three brothers, there was Sal who worked as a manger had black hair and blue eyes, next was Mike who owned his own little company, he was a blonde as well. And last there was Ron, who was a red head and was a teacher at Boston university he taught history and math. 

And now today as Jamie put it was turkey day. Poor Colleen had spent the better part the other day baking; she made pies, cakes and cookies. She had also made the sweet and white potato sides, the green bean casserole, some of the stuffing, and corn bread. I did offer to help her and she kept telling me no. So I untangled myself from Jamie dressed and went down, 

“Ma, for the last time I’m not trying to sneak anything.” A new male voice says, it was heavily accented. 

“Scott Francis Frey, no means no.” Colleen says followed by a whack sound. 

“Ouch ma.” Scott whines, I went into the kitchen to see Colleen stuffing a large turkey, and across from her was another boy with very short brown hair, and brown eyes.

“Morning Colleen.” I greet seeing there was coffee; normally I wouldn’t touch the stuff but not to be rude. 

“Good morning Steph, oh Steph this is second youngest son Scott, Scott this is Steph, Jamie’s girlfriend.” Colleen introduces stuffing into the turkey. 

“Morning and happy thanksgiving.” I greet to the new boy. 

“Happy thanksgiving, come on ma please.” Scott whines trying to sneak what looked like a muffin. 

“No, Scott these are for later after dinner.” She scolds, “Scott if you don’t leave this minute I will hit you with a wooden soup.” 

“Yes ma.” He says leaving; the muffins in questions were the mini ones, now they weren’t store bought kind. No Colleen made these, and from what Jamie told me they didn’t have these till after dinner. And the eight of them would have a little game out of who could steal one beforehand. 

I smirked into coffee, and started to watch Colleen. Part of my job, as a sniper was to watch and wait. You don’t rush into firing; no you have to be patience. I made my way, over to the counter and picked up three muffins and hid them in my sleeves and walked out.   
Scott was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. 

“Hi again.” I greet sitting down making sure I wasn’t sitting on chell. 

“Hi.” He greets, I slipped out the muffins and sat them on the coffee table, 

“How did you do that?” he asks, as I ate one 

“Do what?” I ask him 

“Steal the muffins?” he asks as he reached one. 

“Skill.” I tell him, 

“Morning Steph, Scott!” Jamie screams running over to her brother and hugging him.

“Hey squirt.” He says hugging her back

“I see you meet Steph, oh muffins.” She says grabbing the last one. 

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Trent kept his fucking mouth shut. Jamie got to bond with her brothers, and I was having fun. Sadly though Saturday did come.

“Thanks for the ride Nick.” I tell the blonde, I was riding up front with Nick in his cop car while Jamie and Nick where sitting in the back chatting.

“No problem, anything for the girl dating my sister.” He tells me turning on the siren. 

“You’re welcome.” I tell him 

“Hey Jamie did you remember that time I was batting outside the house?” I hear Scott asks his sister

“Yea I remember, and I remember when you hit the ball and broke a window and blamed me for me.” Jamie responds pouting.

“Don’t pout little jay.” I coo

“You don’t get it Steph, ma grounded me for a month and I couldn’t watch TV or anything.” She whines. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Nick says chuckling at his sister misery. 

"It’s not funny.” Jamie tells him. This was a nice little trip, I couldn’t wait for Jamie to meet my grandparents. 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the cameo?


	31. Interlude Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to why Jean joined?

“Excuse me I am looking for Jean BelleRose?” A female voice with an America accent asks me

“And you have found her.” I tell her in my French accented voice, I was sitting in the back of the jail cell, my face hidden by the shadows. 

But I could see her, she had black hair that she was keeping up in a bun with green blue eyes with a pair of glasses in front of them. She wore a purple and white shirt and a long purple skirt and dress shoes and she had a briefcase. The way she stood, told me she was here for something. 

“Who are you?” I ask her. 

“How rude of me, I’m Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries. And we want to hire you.” She tells me in a chirper voice. Hire me? Why would they would to hire me? 

“And what do you wish to hire me for Madame Pauling?” I ask keeping my voice level. She smiled and shifted her weight around, 

“We want to hire you for your skill set.” She informs me still smiling

“And what skills are those? Do you mean my skills in sudation, my skills in languages, my lock picking skills, or do you want me for my integration skills?” I question watching as she didn’t flinch. No she stood there, watching me.

“My boss wants you for all your skills.” She wasn’t telling as to why she was here, she was informing me. 

“Even if I wanted to be hired by you, I can simple cannot.” I tell her, “It is simply être dans un triste état.” I tell her leaning back in my cell

“Nothing is too far gone for me. What if I told you that we had enough pull to get you out of here, and have all the charges that are brought up before gone?” She asks me 

“That is impossible.” I tell her, “They truly wish for a theft and they have one.” 

“And that is why we want you, you will be the best as what you do, now what do you say?” Pauling asks me again.   
Not much of choice was it? Stay here in jail or join them. 

“If I do join this company of yours all charges of me rubbing that museum will be dropped?” I ask her, 

“Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais réels.” Like they were never real? How interesting, how very interesting. 

“Very well, Madame Pauling I will join your little company, it beats rotting away in this jail cell.” I tell her. 

“Excellent, while I go and tell the warden to let you go have some light reading.” She says tossing in a thick looking packet that ‘RED Spy’ on the front. 

“It was nice doing business with you Madame BelleRose.” She says leaving me alone in my cell once again.

End of line


	32. Jame meets Christmas part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to jamie POV, also the author still can not make a good reference to save her life.

I woke to something wet licking my face; slowly I opened my eyes to see a dog. Not just any dog it was a speckled blue dog with pricked ears, long legs and no tail. It was one of the five Australian Stumpy Tail Cattle Dog, and if remembered right. This one was courage.

As I lay in bed, I started to recall why I was being licked by this dog. Two weeks ago it was the start of our Christmas break. Steph had been telling me to pack shorts, t-shirts, sneakers, sun block, a hat and swim suit. It was still weird that I was going to be swimming in December. And boy was it a long flight, a twenty two hour flight to the Sydney Airport and then another hour’s drive to the house. It was a nice little red house in the middle of nowhere. 

For the last two weeks we stayed on the ranch helping out, and I wasn’t pushing to leave, but I would love to see the city, go to the beach or something. 

“Steph send you here to wake me up?” I ask courage. Courage let out a bark and got off the bed, and sprinted out of the room. Something that I had to ask Steph about the dogs is why they look like that, she told me they were a cross breed. I had to ask a cross breed of what, they were a cross breed of European herding dogs and the dingo. That explained a lot. 

I left the bedroom to find Steph grandmother Elizabeth or Liz for short cocking, the smell of tea, eggs, bacon and pikelets all hit me, 

“Good morning Granny Liz.” I greet sitting down, 

“Good morning Jamie.” She greets me back with a warm smile. Spread out on the table was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, pikelets, along with Strawberry jam, raspberry jam, cream, sugar, butter, and tea pot. 

“Sleep well?” She asks putting some fresh pikelets on the plate. 

"Yes I did pikelets?” I ask pouring myself a cup of tea. “Good eye, yes.” She tells me a wink and sitting down, 

“Steph and Jonathan are outside doing the last of the morning chorus so dig in.” She tells me pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“It’s not rude?” I ask putting a couple of the pikelets on my plate ignoring the begging coming from courage. 

“No, not at all.” She says sipping her tea, well when in Rome. I put some of the bacon and eggs on my plate and spreading the raspberry jam on my pikelets, when the front door opened and in came the last four dogs, they were Hale, Gordon, glados and spike.

“Good morning, little jay.” Steph says kissing the back of my neck 

“Good morning honey.” I tell her, as she sat down I gave her a kiss on the neck. “Morning gran.” She greets piling food on her plate.

“And to you Steph, any plans for today?” She asks giving Jonathan a kiss. 

“I was thinking of taking Jamie down to the Big Smoke to do some shopping on Pitt Street, or hit up some of the side street arcades and shopping centers.” She tells them, “Or hell we’ll hit up Centrepoint, the MLC Centre, Australia Square and The Rocks. Or go to The Pitt Street Mall.” 

“Not thinking about going to Cronulla Beach?” Jonathan asks us 

“I was but waiting to do to that tomorrow.” She tells him 

“Umm sorry, American here but you lost me at Big Smoke.” I tell them. 

“Oh right sorry little jay, Big Smoke is a slang word for the big cities, were going to Sydney today.” Steph explains looking sheepish. 

Ever since, we arrived here she had been using more of her Aussie slang. It was cute, and really funny to watch her scramble to translate it for me. I gave a small laugh and we got to eating.   
After breakfast and we helped to clean up, we left. 

“Hey Steph, what’s Cronulla Beach?” I ask as we drove to the city 

“Cronulla Beach is a surfer’s beach, I use to be a surfer back before I joined RED.” She tells me reaching down to her left leg, “When I was fifteen as you know I was bite by a tiger shark, it was during a surfing contest that I got bite.” 

“I didn’t know.” I tell her, I did know she was surfer there were plenty of pictures of her on a beach with a surfer broad, along with the trophies. Hell half the trophies were from surfing the rest was for shooting.

Steph and I thought it would be best if we went our own ways for the shopping once we got the city. She told me to meet her at the entrance to the Royal Botanic Gardens in two hours. Seemed like a good idea. 

And hour in I had nothing, for her. So many shops and nothing screamed Steph to me. The second hour was creeping up on me when I saw it, a new pair of boots. She was telling me she needed new boots, not just the boots, I got her a new hat, a new set of sunglasses, and a few new shirts and shorts. She was going to love them. 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dog   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australian_Stumpy_Tail_Cattle_Dog


	33. Jamie meets Christmas part two

“I was thinking that tomorrow we go to Cronulla Beach.” I propose to Steph, 

“You want to do what now?” She asks, we had spent the rest of the morning exploring the gardens, and we’re now having a little snack break.

“I want like to go to Cronulla Beach tomorrow, please?” I ask her batting my eye lashes. 

“You just want to see me in a bather.” She mutters into her drink, “Swim suit.” 

“Well yes and I want to see you surf is that so bad?” I ask her. This whole trip I had been dying to go out to a beach and see my girlfriend surf, was I bad person.

“Well if you want to see my surf we have to go to North Cronulla Beach.” She tells me thinking it over, “All right we’ll go.” 

“Yea.” I cheer, we finished up our snack and got to the farm house. 

The next day, we packed our bags for the beach. Steph told her grandparents that we would be at North Cronulla Beach for the day. I put on my fluorescent coral striped sliding triangle top with velvet trim and rippled edges two piece bathing suit while Steph put on a yellow classic goddess bandeau and a cover. She tossed in a surf bag and we were off, we took the train to the beach, and soon we were there. 

The beach was chalk full of people, some tanning and some in the water, we claimed ourselves a spot, and she took out an orange surf board. 

“It’s a fish type Flounder Pounder, and this is sticky bumps WARM/TROP Original Tropical surf board wax.” She says waxing her board.

“What do you mean tropical wax?” I ask her sitting down on the towel, 

“It means, the wax is good for 75°F/24°C water.” She explains going easy on the wax. 

“Oh, so there is different waxes for the different water temps?” I ask 

“You got it, now if you don’t mind I’m going to go line up and get into a barrel.” She tells me walking down to the water. 

She placed the board into the water, and leashed herself and paddled out. The line up for what I could see where other surfers waiting for the waves. When the saw the wave form they were off, Steph didn’t waste any time. 

“Hey that Sheila is going off the top.” Someone next to me said, Steph looked to be maneuvering her board to the top of the wave, and it looked she was surfing cross the top of the wave.

That wasn’t it, she was surfing in a barrel wave, she surfed backhanded, and she surfed forehand, and she went aerial. I can see why she got so many trophies. 

“I wonder if that is Steph Mundey.” Someone asks behind 

“You don’t mean the surfer, who just quite surfing four years ago?” Someone else answered 

“Yea that girl, that looks like her. Hell she is doing all the same moves. When she comes in look at her left leg.” The first person says 

“Why? Oh you mean for the shark bite scar, we could also look to her hip. They say she was bitten by a great white when she was ten.” The other person tells the first. The first person made a wincing sound,

“I remember that, hey there she goes craving that wave.” The first person say. So that is what that bite on her hip was, a great white bit her. It was another hour or two till Steph came in looking satiated.

“You look happy.” I say giving her a water bottle 

“Thanks, that was sick little jay did you see those waves?” She asks smiling 

“Oh I did, I saw you crave up those waves as well.” I tell her.

“Something wrong?” She asks me 

“Hmm nothing it’s just I haven’t been in the water yet.” I tell her,

“If that’s the case then come on,” She says getting back up.

“What now?” I ask ash as she pulled me up off the towel. 

“Yea now, I’m going to teach you have to surf.” 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph surf board, http://www.surfindustries.com/surfboards/gnaraloo-flounder-pounder.php
> 
> barrel wave-One of a variety of names for one of surfing's ultimate goals. Can be used as a noun or a verb, both refer to the hollow part of the wave formed when the top travels faster than the bottom.   
> The trick is to get into the barrel and is thus be barrelled!
> 
> backhanded- Surfing backwards 
> 
> Forehanded- Surfing facing forward 
> 
> Ariel- A surfing manouvre where the surfer becomes airborne. Advanced stuff and requires excellent timing and speed


	34. Jamie meets Christmas part three

I sucked at surfing. There was no getting around it; I could barely stand on the board. I heard some of the surfers called slop. I had a feeling it meant I was a bad surfer. Joy.

“I suck.” I whine trying to stay balanced on the board. 

“Its fine little jay.” Steph says from her spot in the water. 

“No it’s not, I’m a bad surfer.” I whine falling down on the board and just as my stomach growled. 

“Hmm we can’t surf on empty stomachs.” Steph mutters climbing back on the board and she began to paddle us back to shore.

“Thank you.” I tell her as we landed on the beach.

“Welcome so want to hit up Splash at Cronulla for lunch?” She asks me, “I’ll pay.” 

“Sure why not.” I shrug as we get our covers on. 

Ma I will never doubt Steph love for seafood, she order one dozen oysters. And then she got the Pan Fried Barramundi Fillets, and all I got for lunch was Grilled Salmon Fillet. 

“I have never seen anyone eat so much seafood.” I muter as Steph leaned back in her seat. 

“I was hungry.” She tells me smiling. 

“Of course you were.” I tell her rolling my eyes. After lunch we went back to the beach to tan, and then she got back to surfing. A few hours later we caught a ferry to Cockatoo Island for a little change. 

“So this is nice.” I tell her, as we looked around.

“Yea it is.” She admits to me. 

“You know we have the biggest thing to brag about when we get back from this vacation.” I tell her, Steph smiled at me. 

“Yea we do, I wonder if Tasha killed another bear.” She asks me

“What do you mean another bear?” I ask her a little shocked.

“Ummm Tasha once killed a bear for Fredda and brought a skull back.” She explains to me.

“What the hell?” I ask her looking very scared. 

“I don’t know, she just wanted a skull .” Steph tells me shrugging at me. 

We spent the rest of the day at the island and then we went home. 

“Hey I have a question.” I ask Steph as she was driving home.

“Yea what’s that little jay?” She asks relaxing as she drove down the road.

“Were you trying to impress me today?” I ask her. Steph hummed a little and a smirk spread on her lips.

“What if I did?” She asks me smirking still.

“You were, weren’t you?” I tell her playfully slapping her on the arm. 

“So what if I was? You loved it.” She was still smirking at me.

“So what if I did. You were pretty good, why you quite?” 

“RED is the reason as to why I quite.” She tells me snorting at the thought. 

“Sorry, you looked good out there.” 

“Thanks little jay.”

End of line


	35. Jamie meets Christmas part four

It was finally Christmas. And man I was excited, finally and I mean finally I could give Steph the gifts I got her. I wasn’t saying that everything leading up this wasn’t fun. I had been helping out on the farm, learning to cook from granny Liz, went hiking with Steph, we also went body surfing, wind surfing, fishing, scuba diving and so much more. 

Ma also had her and the boy’s gifts expressed here from Boston to where we were, hell there were gifts for Steph in the mix, but not just her gifts the teams gifts also arrived. I had never seen so many gifts before. One gift I got was from Liz it was hand knit sweater of jay birds. 

“Thank you.” I tell her looking at the sweater, it was made from sheep’s wool. When Steph opened her gift from ma she got a hand knit sweater with little foxes on it.

“I’m going to have to call and thank Colleen.” She mutters looking at the sweater. Steph loved the stuff I got her, and I loved all the nice things she got me. Dinner went off without a hitch and it was night, Steph had went outside, to think she told us. 

After helping to clean up I joined her, she was leaning up against a tree with Gordon and Courage on either side of her. She wasn’t smoking jut star gazing.

“I can see why you were spoiled.” I tell her walking over

“Yea I was.” She say spreading her legs for me to sit between them. 

“Good Christmas little jay?” She asks putting her arms around my waist.

“Yea I never got so many gifts before in my life.” I tell her, “Oh that reminds me.” 

“What does?” She asks, 

“This.” I tell her pulling out a necklace box from my pocket, 

“You didn’t have to get my anything else little jay.” She tells looking over the box

“I know I just wanted to.” I tell her smiling.

“Well that’s good then.” She tells reaching behind her and pulling out a necklace box. 

“You got me a necklace as well?” I ask her.

“Yea I did.” She tells me opening her box, “Really now?” She pulled out a white and red crystal fox that was hanging from a silver ball chain.

“Yes, really.” I chirp as I opened my box, “Why?” inside my box was a blue and white crystal jay bird on a silver ball chain.

“I guess we were thinking alike.” She tells me setting her necklace down and reaching around to put my necklace on my neck, “There.” 

“Thank you Steph it is lovely.” I tell her tracing the bird with my thumb. 

“You’re welcome little jay.” She says kissing the crown of my head. 

End of line


	36. Jamie meets Home

I hated that our break ended so fast. One minute we were in the Sydney airport the next we were back in New Mexico. 

“Cheer up, little jay my grandparents loved you.” Steph says pulling me close to her side. 

“I know it that was blast, I can’t wait to do it again.” I tell her snaking my arm around her waist. 

“Fredda, look there they are.” Tasha voice calls

“I see them Tasha. Steph Jamie welcome back.” Fredda greets us 

“Good to be back, have a nice Hanukkah so far Fredda?” Steph asks the pair as we left 

“Ja, it was fine Tasha, Om was so sweet to me.” She tells us

“I told you grandmother would love you.” Tasha tells the brunette, “As did my cousins they loved Fredda.” 

“You can tell us all about it on the ride home.” I tell them smiling.

“That we will, that we will.” Fredda says smiling at us. The ride back to base was filled with tales of our trips, how Tasha managed to kill a bear for Fredda, or how Steph killed a croc for us to have for dinner for one night.

“And yet I still can’t surf.” I tell them pouting. 

“It’s all right little jay it takes time.” Steph tells me rubbing my hand.

“Oh, how long have you’ve been surfing?” I ask her 

“Since I was about six or seven.” She tells tracing the back of my hand and doing circles on it. 

“That long! No wonder you’re so good.” I pout at her

“And yet it took me years to even get to where I am now.” She informs me. I knew Steph was right, hell it was clear it took her years to master any of the tricks she pulled off while surfing. But it still stung that I couldn’t figure it out.   
We soon arrived back at base to find, Jean, Pyro, Delilah, and John in the living room. In the living room was red speckled Australian Stumpy Tail Cattle Dog with a service dog harness on it. 

‘I would like you all to meet my service dog Sniper, he will be living with us from now on.’ Pyro writes to us. 

“A service dog, what for?” Bonnie asks coming into the room

‘I have my reasons, Bonnie but he is living with us now.’ 

“Why the bloody hell is the dog’s name Sniper?” Steph asks not amused 

‘Because.’ Rose tells her. 

“Change it.” She orders 

‘I cant.’ 

“Change it.” 

‘No.’

“Yes.” 

‘No.’

“Yes.”   
This went on for a quite a while, and then it hit me. This team became my new family after a year and half I found my family.

End of lie


	37. Interlude Scout

A year and half ago, I was living in Boston. I had a normal life before it happened. I was born in Boston, to my ma and I didn't now my dad, He left shortly after the deed was done. That seemed to be the case with all my brothers. None of the men that knocked up ma stayed. It wasn’t bad life, I had seven brothers who watched me.

But I was closest with my brother Scott. We were only year apart from each other in age. He taught me all about baseball, comics, video games, and was my coach when I joined the track teams. And whenever I was in trouble it was Scott that was bail me out, and beat the bullies who tried to wail on me. But one day that changed.

Scott came home all proud and happy, he told ma that he was hired on for some private job. It was some sort of private construction company, and he was moving. He told us that he would be moving far away. 

He won’t be around anymore, I got so mad at him for it. I told him he was dick and that he was running away. Scott didn’t have the best track record, but he was still there for me. Scott told me I was being selfish and I needed to grow up and he was leaving not matter what. And he did. He left and we only heard from him with calls and letters, I slowly got less mad at him.

Time marched on, and I got into Boston College, and that is when I got into trouble. I meet my boyfriend, Stan. I thought he was nice guy, but he wasn’t. It all started in May. The semester was coming to a close, and Stan was tight spot for cash. He lied to me told me we were going to get some job apps. But we weren’t, we pulled up the mini mart.   
Stan marched in and ordered that the owner give him all the money, the owner told him no. So Stan shot the other guy that was in there and soon shot the owner. I yelled him wanting to know what the hell he was doing. He smirked and told me depressed times my dear, Stan saw that the owner called the cops with the panic bottom and fled. We both did, and I was caught. The worst part it was Nick was caught me. 

And there I sat in interrogation room, playing with my hands.

“Jamie Frey?” A female voice asks me 

“That’s me.” I mutter looking up, it was a woman she had black hair that she was keeping up in a bun with green blue eyes with a pair of glasses in front of them. She wore a purple and white shirt and a long purple skirt and dress shoes and she had a briefcase, “Who are you?” She wasn’t my lawyer, something in me told me she wasn’t. 

“I’m Miss. Pauling and I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition it is, a subsidiary of TF Industries. And we want to hire you.” She tells me sitting down across from me. 

“Hire me for what?” I ask her confused, 

“A job, Miss. Frey, I’ve looked over your case your being charged with accessory to murder. Tsk that’s a serious crime.” She tells me making the tsk sound.

“I didn’t kill anyone.” I tell her getting defensive about it. I didn’t fire the gun.

“I know Miss. Frey, but the owner is saying you were there, along with the camera. She you’re going to go away to jail.” She explains. 

“I can’t do that to ma.” I admit to her, “I would do anything to avoid going to jail.”

“That can be arranged.” Pauling tells me opening her briefcase. 

“How so?” I ask her, she pulled out a thick looking packet.

“You join the company, we make these charge disappear.” She explains.

“All I would have to do is join, and you make it so I was never caught?” I ask her. 

“Pretty much, unless you want to go to jail?” 

“No, I’ll join. I’ll join.” I tell her. 

“Very good, just give me some time and we will have this whole matter cleared up.” She says getting up and leaving. I looked at the packet she had put before me, in big bold letters read ‘RED scout’ what did I agree to?

End of line


End file.
